Shattered Dreams
by Badaching
Summary: With the death of the pirate king, Gol D. Rodger, the Golden Age of Pirates began. With the death of his son, Portgas D. Ace, the Silver Age of Pirates began. After the Whitebeard War is over it's up to Luffy to defeat the man responsible, Black Beard!
1. Negative 557

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters from its cannon or non cannon. I have no connection with it at all because it is the sole property of its owner(s). I do not profit from these stories, I only do them for fun.

Author's Note: This is the first part in a planned Trilogy. I have an entire universe planned and I am willing to flesh it out if I get enough requests via reviews (Hint). I welcome critics so long as they give an example of what they didn't like **AND** then give a tip for improvement. If all you do is say 'this sucks' or 'you have no talent' I will ban you from comments because such things are not going to help me as a writer.

* * *

"He's …He's dead…He Died Standing" uttered Marshal D. Teach. The man better known as Black Beard

"OLD MAN!!!!!" cried a few Pirates

The great Pirate Edward Newgate, AKA Whitebeard, was dead. He died standing on his feet. He had lost half his face, was stabbed and slashed 267 times. He was shot by no less than 562 bullets and his body was hit by 46 cannon balls. If anything he was surely a monster.

With the death of his son Portgas D. Ace, the Golden Age of Pirates had ended. And with his final words, the declaration of "One Piece…it Exits" the Silver Age of Pirates had begun.

Everyone was speechless. The Pirates who had called Whitebeard father, The Marines who had called him monster, the reporters watching the battle via television who had called him Pirate Emperor, none could believe he was dead. For a brief moment the world was silent but that silence was shattered by one angry man.

"What are you idiots standing around for, huh? Attack the Pirates! Attack Black Beard and his crew! Whip them off of the face of the earth right now!" Roared Sengoku

"Yes, Sir!" replied his Marines as they charged what was left of the pirate forces.

Things were not going according to plan. The little brother of Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy, had broken into and out of the worlds greatest prison Impel Down in an attempt to rescue his brother and as a result freed over 200 prisoners. Among who included members of the Revolutionary army and former Warlord of the Sea, Crocodile. Not only that, but the fish-man Jinbei "Knight of the Sea" had given up his title of Warlord to fight on Whitebeards side. And to top it off the newest Warlord Black Beard, the man who started this war by capturing Ace, had betrayed the Marines, invaded Impel Down and freed 5 of its most dangerous and powerful inmates so they would join his crew. To say that things were not going to plan would be an understatement, it was complete and utter chaos.

* * *

"Marco" yelled Jinbei as he turned the First division commander of the White Beard Pirates "We have to get out of here right now"

"I know that but it no good, the ship we stole from the marines is useless, as soon as we pull out into the bay the cannons on the damn Encircling Wall will blast it to bits"

"So were trapped here?"

"Pretty much, we could try and protect the ship from cannon fire but I don't think were going to make it out of here alive"

Before Jinbei could voice his protest there was a huge explosion in front of him. Water exploded onto the Battleship the pirates had planed to use as a getaway ship and complete soaked those on board. Pirate and Marine alike thought that the getaway ship had been destroyed but those who had seen what had caused the impromptu geyser knew otherwise.

A ship that had come flying over the barricade wall and had landed in the water next it the stolen Battleship the pirates had taken from the Marines. The sound of its landing had been what others thought to be an explosion.

The ship in question is a Brig Sloop type. It had a lawn on its deck, complete with a swing and a slide, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest. It has two masts as well as a large Lion's head with sunflower petals for a figure head and a large number 1 painted on the side. On its deck stood several people, the green headed man was the first to speak.

"LUUUFFFFYYY" he screamed.

The familiar voice jogged the Straw hated youth, being carried by Jinbei, out of his catatonic state. Having his brother Ace die in his arms had sent him into a state of shock but this voice had saved him from insanity.

He looked to the source of the voice and saw eight people he thought he'd never see again. They were a skeleton with an Afro, a blue haired man with a metal nose, a dark skinned beauty who was in her late twenties, a reindeer that looked like a large Gorilla, a blond man who was smoking, a man in an unusual mask, a busty orange headed girl and a green haired man with three swords at his side. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen and the joy in his heart exploded out of his lungs as he screamed their names.

"BROOK, FRANKY, ROBIN, CHOPPER, SANJI, SOGEKING, NAMI, ZORO!!!!!"

"What, hey Straw Hat what's going on? Who are those people?" asked an unknown member of the Whitebeard pirates.

"Those are my Nakama! That's my ship! Guys your alive?!"

"Of course were alive you moron, were here to rescue you, now get your crazy ass on the ship so we can get out of here" yelled Nami. To the pirates assembled it almost looked as if her eyes became perfectly round before her mouth stretched two feet and filled itself with two inch, razor sharp teeth when she yelled the last part.

"Holy shit, Straw Hats got a flying ship" yelled some random pirates and marines. They had never seen a flying ship in their lives and the sight of one was the most amazing thing they'd ever seen.

Black Beard was speechless, what he saw before him was in his mind the coolest thing ever. Sengoku was stupefied; no one had told him that the Straw Hat pirates had a flying ship. Garp had tiers in his eyes. This was his grandson Luffy's chance to escape.

"Luffy-san" Jinbei called to Luffy. Luffy turned to face him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Can we use your ship to escape" he pleaded of the youth before him.

"Sure thing, you're my brothers Nakama, what kind of guy would I be if I left you here"

"Thanks" he said

"EVERYONE GET ON STRAW HATS SHIP! THAT'S OUR TICKET OUT OF HERE."

"But…" some tried to protest

"MOVE IT"

"You heard him, get on the damn ship!" ordered Commander Marco

Everyone ran for the sunny. Some had to be dragged along by others either out of protest or because they were unconscious. The only one who didn't flee to safety was Monkey D. Luffy.

"Luffy-san, what are you…"

"Give me a second" interrupted Luffy "I'm not leaving him here, Gum Gum Rescue" He punched toward the marines and his arm stretched out over the canyon that Whitebeard had created to protect his sons, it continued to extend until it landed on the lifeless body of Portgas D. Ace. Luffy immediately gripped his brother's belt and pulled him to the safety that was his arms.

"Come on lets go"

Sengoku could only stare at the sight before. All the Pirates were escaping because of…

"Goddamn your family Garp!" he growled through gritted teeth "Stop them don't let any Pirate leave here alive" he barked to all those under his control

"YES SIR" voiced every Marine

"Straw Hat!" voiced Admiral Aokiji and Admiral Kizaru in stereo

"To pull miracles out of your pocket like lint is truly terrifying" muttered Kizaru

"You're dead" added Aokiji

Kizaru had formed his "Ama no Murakumo Sword" and Aokiji has done the same with his "Ice Saber". Kizaru was at Luffy's right about to cleave him in half across the midsection and Aokiji leaped in the air above him ready to cut Luffy in half down the middle should he try an escape by jumping.

"Like Hell He Is" two voices rang in unison.

"Lions Song"

"Diable Jambe"

Using his fastest technique Zoro was able to intercept, and to the shock of his opponent, block Kizaru's attack. Sanji jumped into the air and struck Aokiji with his red hot leg. Aokiji tried to freeze the blond Cook but Sanji's leg was so hot that he only returned it to normal temperature where as Sanji was able to completely shatter Aokiji's body.

"Sure Kill, Prism Star"

From back on the Sunny Usopp in his Sogeking disguise fired several shots of glass ammo at Kizaru that were able to pierce and wound his body.

"Im…Impossible" Kizaru coughed up some blood

"Holy crap it worked, I, I, I mean Ha it worked take that you bastard" Usopp yelled

"Holy…what did you shoot him with" asked Nami

"A prism fashioned into a dart, I figured that if a prism can bend light then it can bend a light man enough to hurt him" explained the Straw Hats sniper triumphantly over his new ammo.

"You mean that was by accident" screamed Nami

* * *

"This is getting out of hand" Sentoumaru muttered to himself "PX-1, 7, 9 and 14 follow me, were going after them"

"Yes sir" voiced the soulless cyborgs. The Pacifista's or PX's for short were all cyborgs like Warlord Bartholomew Kuma. They lacked his devil fruit powers but shared the laser weapons he had and they also shared his appearance, the similarity was eerie.

The five individuals had jumped over the canyon that protected the pirates and were now running them down.

"Back off you bastards" Chopper yelled. In his preferred half human half reindeer form Chopper pulled three yellow balls out of his medical bag and crushed them in his mouth.

"Rumble" he squeaked

Choppers limbs began to expand at a horrible rate. He grew to be twice as tall as Whitebeard himself. His hoofs grew into five fingers. Fur grew from his shoulders until it resembled a tattered cape. His face now resembled a lions, his horns grew to a misshapen form and his eyes glowed blue.

"Aw crap not again" Sentoumaru muttered to himself

The monstrous form that was The Straw Hats doctor Tony Tony Chopper aimed an uppercut at Sentoumaru but he was able to dodge it. However the now stray hit connected with a Pacifista and sent it flying back over the canyon that it had just crossed.

The Whitebeard pirates and the assemble marines were in awe at what they had just seen. The "Gorilla" had transformed into a reindeer, run across the battle field and transformed again into a "Tanuki" before tuning into a "Monster" that manhandled a Pacifista with one blow.

Sentoumaru attacked Chopper with a series of opened palm thrust that he called his Ashigara Dokkoi (Leg-Locked Heave-Ho) attack but before he could connect he was forced to dodge a beam of energy.

"What the hell was…" he started but never finished as he had to dodge another beam.

The beams were coming from the Straw Hats blue headed shipwright, Cyborg Franky. His eyes where glowing a menacing red just like the Pacifista's that he was shooting at

And his mouth was wide open and he was aimed right at Sentoumaru.

"What the…when…how did he get beams" stuttered the wide eyed head of security.

"Yosh, hey curly cook grab Reindeer-Gorilla" ordered Franky as his eyes returned to their normal color.

"I'm on it" barked Sanji. He leaped into the air at the out of control Chopper and hit him in the temple with a powerful roundhouse kick. The kick was enough to knock out Chopper, turning him to normal. Sanji then picked up Chopper and ran him to safety.

* * *

"Is everyone on board yet" asked Zoro

"Not yet just Sanji and Chopper" replied Nami

"Hey stupid Love Cook hurry the hell up" shouted Zoro

"Shut it Moss Head, I'm going as fast as I can" spat Sanji as he jumped onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny with Chopper in his arms.

"Hey Franky get us the hell out off here" Yelled Zoro

"Give me a second" answered Franky

The lone ship that housed the hundreds of pirates was under attack from all directions. The Cannons that lined the Encircling Wall were all firing at it but none were able to position them selves enough to get a clear shot. The marines on the plaza weren't having much better luck. Most weren't able to get close enough for their guns and cannons to reach them because of the trench Whitebeard had created to protect his sons. The ones that were close enough had all their shots deflected by Zoro, Sanji or Usopp and a large number were being attacked by the Black Beard pirates.

"Argh, Mihawk get them" ordered a furious Sengoku

"I wonder Red Hair" Mihawk thought to him-self "will fate save your golden boy a second time today or did it intend for him to die after his brother".

The world's greatest swordsman, Juracule Mihawk, stood at the front of the marines. He raised his blade, the black sword Kokutou Yoru, and unleashed the world strongest slash. The resulting energy wave was huge 130 foot tall blade that stretched for more than a mile, from Mihawk to the Sunny itself. The energy looked like the fin of an enormous shark swimming underground about to burst forth and devour the Sunny and its inhabitants before plummeting back into the sea. It most likely would have done this or at least would have cleaved the ship in two if not for the intervention of Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro had grown to everyone's, but the Straw Hats, surprise two extra faces, four extra arms and had somehow gained six extra swords. He pointed all his blades at the energy wave about to cut him in two and launched his counter attack.

"Ashura: Ichibugin (Asura: One Mist Silver)" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He made a slash with all of his blades at once and the result was a huge nine pointed star that extended from his swords that continued to grow in size until it collided with Mihawks attack.

The explosion from the collision created a large dust cloud that completely blocked the Sunny from view. Anyone who was caught in the cloud started to choke on dust and cry because of all the dirt that assaulted their eyes.

"Yosh were Supa ready, hang on to something everyone" shouted Franky from the engine room. He had been power the engines to activate what he referred to as a water escape. The Thousand Sunny, like all of his inventions, was powered by cola and needed three barrels to activate its quick getaway system popularly known as the Coup de Burst.

The Thousand Sunny was now pointed into the bay towards freedom, its back to the army of marines trying to destroy it and its occupants.

"Coup De Burst" roared Franky as a giant cannon, on the Sunny, fired downwards launching the ship into the air across the bay. The ship soared past explosions and cannon fire as it flew through the sky. It wasn't able to overcome the walls because of all the additional weight but that wasn't the plain. The ship was headed for the other side of the bay, the one piece that didn't have a barricade to trap them.

"HOLY SHIT WHERE FLYING" screamed a few pirates

"WHERE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE" screamed a few more

"Not yet you are" argued a familiar voice

It was Kizaru; he had turned into light and was now flying along side the ship ready to attack.

"Sure Kill…" Usopp quickly spoke as he drew his now loaded weapon.

"Too slow, Yasakata no Magatama (Eight Shaku Curved Jewel)" Kizaru spoke softly. He immediately pointed his fingers at Usopp like dual guns and began to fire rapid shots at him.

"NO!!!" yelled Marco. He had stepped in between Kizaru and Usopp, arms stretched out, blocking the attacks with his body. The various beams burned into his flesh but the wounds burned closed with blue flames that healed him.

Usopp had bent down and began to fire multiple shots at Kizaru from under Marcos armpit.

"Prism Star"

The glass darts ripped into Kizaru's chest and caused blood to spurt out of the various entry points. The impact was enough to knock him backwards, falling to the ocean below.

"Yeah" cheered the Pirates as the Sunny came crashing down into the water just outside of the bay. The sails of the ship quickly unraveled an instantly picked up wind. Marco walked up to the head of the ship and addressed his new world allies that had been fighting the Marines battle ships not in the bay but surrounding the island.

"EVERYONE WERE PULLING OUT, WERE HEADED BACK TO THE NEW WORLD" Screamed Marco.

Every ship that came from the New World began to turn away from the Marine HQ, joining them was the Ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, The Thousand Sunny. The marine ships kept firing at the retreating pirates but Usopp was such a quick and good shot that he was able to shoot most of the cannon shells out of the air before they reached their targets. Everyone was completely in awe of his skill and accuracy, not to mention he had developed ammo to hurt a Logia type devil fruit user.

* * *

The Marines where stunned. A few minute ago the Whitebeard pirates and their allies were trapped but because of one rookies crew they were escaping.

"Uh, Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the uh pirates are gone" spoke up one unknown marine

"I can see that" spoke Sengoku "But don't relax yet men this war isn't over until Black Beard is dead, so pick yourselves up and attack"

"Yes Fleet Admiral Sengoku" roared every marine as they rushed the Newest Warlord

"Zahahahahaha" laughed Black Beard "I hand you Ace and even finish off Whitebeard for you and this is the thanks I get? You lousy ingrate…you people are dead"


	2. Revelations!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters from its cannon or non cannon. I have no connection with it at all because it is the sole property of its owner(s). I do not profit from these stories, I only do them for fun.

Author's Note: This is the first part in a planned Trilogy. I have an entire universe planned and I am willing to flesh it out if I get enough requests via reviews (Hint). I welcome critics so long as they give an example of what they didn't like **AND** then give a tip for improvement. If all you do is say 'this sucks' or 'you have no talent' I will ban you from comments because such things are not going to help me as a writer.

* * *

The Straw Hat, Whitebeard, and the New World pirates had successfully escaped from Marine HQ. It had been about an hour since they stopped hearing the thunder that was Whitebeards quake punches and it didn't appear as if anyone was following them, they had made it into the clear. When some of the New world pirates head that Whitebeard had died they tried to go back but were stopped by the division commanders who told them that it was an order from Whitebeard himself to leave him behind and that he died protecting them. Monkey D. Luffy had for the moment forgotten about his brother's death because of his joy at being together with his friends again and was now pestering his crew with questions to the amusement of those around him and the annoyance of his crew.

"Reunited and it feels so good" sang Luffy, Usopp and Franky. They were arm in arm kicking their way from one end of the room to the other. Tony Tony Chopper was in the Hospital room, being assisted by Nico Robin, and was currently treating all the injured pirates. Brook was playing a happy rendition of Bink's Sake, not noticing that his appearance that consisted of just bones, was unnerving those standing closest to him. Roronoa Zoro was napping while Sanji was preparing everyone's meal with Nami as his assistant.

"Oh my god how did you guys find me so fast" asked Luffy

"I told you the flying fish guys came and got us. They said that Rayleigh had told them were we where" explained Usopp

"But how did …"

"We don't know, he just did, look were here safe and sound, does that really matter" pleaded Usopp. He loved that everyone was together again as much as his Captain but the constant questions were starting to get on his nerves.

"I guess not" agreed Luffy

By the next morning the Straw Hats celebration had stopped and Luffy had introduced them to everyone. Zoro had seen a strong opponent in "Floral Blade" Vista and had challenged him to a fight at a later time. Sanji was hitting on the female pirates such as Whitey Bay, Whitebeards personal nurses and a couple of attractive division commanders. No one was more surprised that Robin that Crocodile was on the ship and he seemed surprised that Luffy had let her join his crew. However in his crew's opinion this was not the icing on the cake that was the long list of stupid things Luffy had done. What surprised them the most was that their multiple time enemy Buggy "The Clown" was with them, a fact made more shocking since he had his own personal army of pirates at his beck and call. The air aboard the Thousand Sunny had been a happy one until Usopp had asked were Ace was. After several attempts at an apology the room had taken a rather somber mood that continued until an unknown Female pirate that Sanji had been hitting on the day before burst into the room.

"Commander Marco" she puffed out of breath. The women had short unkempt hair, had a sword on her belt and wore an outfit that looked like it came from a renaissance fair.

"We got…a…marine…battleship…following us" she chocked

"What!?!?" shouted Marco.

He rushed from the room out to the deck followed by Luffy, Jinbei, Buggy, the leader of the revolutionary army Ivankov, the rest of the Straw Hats and the young women who told them of their tail.

"Were are they"

"Over there" she pointed

The ship wasn't following them so much as it was about a mile to their side. Usopp was using his sniper goggles to case it out.

"How many are there"

"Just one, I don't see anyone other than the guy steering, hold on I mean the women steering the ship"

"Women!" piped up an excited Sanji

"Yeah, beautiful, you'd like her"

"Anyone recognizes her" asked Marco. He and a dozen others were looking through telescopes to identify their lone tagalong.

"I do" piped up an unknown pirate "It's the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock of the Seven Warlords of the Sea"

"Hancock" thought Luffy.

"Should we open fire?" somebody asked

"Well if the marines are following us…"

"NOOOO!!!!" screamed Luffy

Everyone turned to him to hear out his reason as to why they shouldn't fire on the enemy.

"You can't shoot at her"

"Why not? She fought against us to keep us from rescuing Ace, she's the enemy"

"She's my friend!"

She's his what? She's a Warlord. She fought against them in the war with the Marines. How can he call her his friend? A thousand questions just like these shot through everyone's mind. How did Luffy know Boa Hancock? Was he secretly allied with the Marines and was working with them this whole time? That would explain why he was able to save Ace when even Whitebeard couldn't. No, there had to be an explanation for this, but what was it.

The Sunny pulled away from the armada of pirate ships and cautiously approached the marine battleship. As Usopp said there only appeared to be the one woman on board but they were aware that marines could be hiding below deck to ambush them. Hancock had noticed the approaching ship but allowed it to near because it had Luffy's pirate mark painted on the sails.

As the Sunny approached the Battleship Luffy could tell that it was indeed Hancock on board and she could make out the straw hat of her beloved. As soon as the ships were close enough to each other Luffy jumped across the water onto the deck of the other ship.

"Hancock"

"Luffy" she replied. When she saw the state he was in she was saddened by how injured he was but relieved that he was no longer catatonic.

"Hancock what are you doing here"

When Hancock noticed how many others were watching them she did her best to regain her composure but it wasn't easy since she had a hard time looking Luffy in the eyes and tended to blush around him. She settled for staring at his forehead and shielded her face from their view with her hair.

"I had agreed to fight Whitebeards allies" this got a negative response from some of the men on the Sunny "but when they left I no longer had any obligation to fight so I'm going home"

"Oh! Well say hello to your sisters and Granny Nyon and Marguerite and everyone for me and thanks for all your help with…" he trailed off

He was about to say "with saving Ace" when it all came back to him he didn't save him. Ace had died because he failed. For all of Hancock's help and his fighting, they had accomplished nothing and had failed. His brother had died because he wasn't strong enough.

Hancock's heart burned with pain at the look on Luffy's face. It was a look of utter defeat and sorrow, it hurt to see the man she loved look like this. She knew why he was making this face. He was making it because they failed to save his brother, because she hadn't done enough.

Luffy immediately fell to his knees, balled his hands into fist and slammed them into the ground as he bowed his head. The sudden movement startled some of the spectators, causing more than a few eyebrows to rise in surprise.

"Thank You! Thank you for all your help in saving my brother. I know we didn't succeed but thank you for all of your help." He shouted

His outcry started more than a few whispers among the watching crowd. Help? When did she help? What did she do to save Ace? She had been fighting them to stop them from saving Ace hadn't she?

"Luffy, I'm sorry I didn't do enough…"

"NO! You did more than enough. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now. None of would be, we'd all be dead right now, so Thank you!" he interrupted

The Whitebeard pirates were stunned. What the hell had she done to help them?

"Hold it!" someone shouted "What the hell did she do?"

It was a good question. What had she done? Why was Luffy bowing down to her? Nothing made sense any more. It was all so damn confusing.

"She" started Jinbei "Snuck Luffy into Imple Down to save Ace, didn't she Luffy"

The Whitebeard pirates and their New World allies were stunned. Luffy didn't respond. He had promised not to tell anyone. It was Hancock herself who confirmed this.

"Yes I did"

"She had even fought off the Pacifista's to buy us time to reach Ace" spoke Ivankov. He (for the moment) had seen it with his own eyes and said so to those assembled.

"So wait she's what…a spy working to take down the marines from the inside" stated Buggy

"In a sense" she responded

These revelations started talk among the pirates. Some were happy to have an "Inside man" as it were to spy on the marines but some were still skeptical. All talking stopped when Marco jumped to Luffy's side, who was at the moment being helped up by Hancock.

"Thank You" he bowed

With this action all doubt from the crowd of pirates was gone and she was accepted as one of there own. The pirates immediately jumped onto the marine Battleship and moved to shake hands with, hug (and in one case group) Hancock.

Startled by this action, not wanting to make friends and only trusting Luffy, Hancock unleashed a surge of her own powerful Haoshoku Haki that knocked out those closest to her sans Luffy and Marco.

"What are you doing" she snapped as she arched her back so that she looked down on those around her so much that she was actually looking up at the sky "How dare you try and touch me. Attempt to do so again and I'll kill you"

"Hancock" started Luffy; she immediately stood strait and faced him with a slight blush on her cheeks. "They just want to thank you for all your help, their not trying to attack you"

"I'm sorry but with you as the sole exception I still consider all men to be my enemy's"

The pirates were crushed. What made Luffy so special that he has the only one allowed to hug the "Pirate Empress"? What did she like him or something.

It suddenly occurred to everyone that Hancock was blushing while looking at Luffy. That she lead an island of men hating women and yet was helping a man.

"Holy Crap" they all thought in unison "She does like him"

They all turned to Hancock. The women believed by many to be the most beautiful in the world. Even Nami, Robin and the rest of the women, as usual, found her attractive. Then they turned to Luffy. Yes he was strong and had won all their respect but after witnessing his antics with his crew over the last few hours they had all concluded that he as a goofy idiot. This guy had won over the Pirate Empress, that damn lucky son of a bitch.

Hancock had decided to travel with Luffy and company part of the way to "Amazon Lily". She had started to follow Luffy around like a puppy, taken an immediate disliking to Nami and Robin, whom she viewed as rivals for Luffy's affections. They didn't hold it against her though. They knew why she didn't like them but felt sorry for her since she had fallen for their idiot captain. Luffy liked that Hancock was spending time with him because it distracted him from the fact that Ace had died. The only time he got upset with her was when she kicked Chopper out of her path, like she did to all small and cute animals, but forgave her as soon as she vehemently apologized.

They had decided to rest at the ruins of Enies Lobby before heading on to the new world and when they got there they found a surprise.

"Lady Alvida" yelled a man. He had green hair combed down to cover his left eye wore an open sleeveless shirt to show off his abs and was riding a unicycle.

"Huh, what is it Cabaji" she replied. Alvida was dressed in a bikini top and wore a fur-coat like a cape. She was also wearing a tight, Capri-length pair of pants with pink and white stripes and her blouse was tied around her waist.

"It's Straw Hat"

"Luffy" her eyes sparkled with excitement

"He just anchored with…with…with a hole army"

"He what?"

At a small hill that overlooked the shoreline the Buggy pirates could see Luffy with a small army of ships setting up camp. There were hundreds of pirates, all of whom looked strong enough to single handedly wipe them out, but what was most surprising was that among them was Buggy the clown.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY" screamed Cabaji

Buggy along with several others heard this and turned to see Buggy's first mate running down a hill to them and behind him Buggy could see his old crew in the distance.

"Cabaji? CABAJI"

Buggy ran to meet his first mate. The two met and instantly hugged each other. They were so happy to be reunited. The rest of his crew had also run to meet their long lost captain. Even Alvida had started to walk towards them.

"What are you all doing here" demanded Buggy

"We're looting the ruins for treasure. We were going to rescue you from Imple Down but…"

"You were going to rescue me!" he interrupted completely blown away by the thought that his crew was going to invade Imple Down…for him.

"Yeah but…"

"Oh you guys are the best" he interrupted again

"Thanks but what are you doing out of Imple Down"

"WHAT, you didn't see me on TV. Straw Hat busted me out and I freed a bunch off prisoners to fight in the Whitebeard war"

"YOU WHAT!!!!"

Buggy's new crew had approached wanting to investigate.

"Captain Buggy, you know these people"

"Yeah there my crew"

"What, oh wow it's an honor to meet you all"

"Uh hey Buggy who are these guys" whispered Alvida. The prison crew had just noticed her and where all awe struck by her beauty.

"Oh them I freed them from their cells in Imple Down and now they all think I'm like god or something. They've all got bigger bounty's than me and do what ever I want so I was thinking of adding them to my crew and then we'd be a force to be reckoned with" He replied

That night everyone was relaxing preparing for a big day of sailing the next day. Buggy's circus crew was providing the entertainment and they were a really big hit. Nami, tied of the dirty looks that Hancock shot at her, had taken pity on Hancock since it was obvious that Luffy wasn't aware of her feelings, and had decided to tell him. It wasn't easy to get Luffy away from Hancock's constant attention but she finally managed to get him to the crows nest alone.

"Alright what did you want to talk about so bad that we could talk and eat at the same time" Luffy asked. He was a little annoyed since he hated missing one of his five daily meals.

"Luffy what do you think of Han…I mean Hebihime-sama" Nami like everyone else had learned very early that Luffy was the only one that Hancock allowed to call her by name.

"Hancock? She's great why"

Nami slapped herself. Of course this was going to be as hard as she thought it would be.

"No I mean do you like her?"

"Of course she helped me to try and save Ace"

She slapped herself again. Scratch that it was going to be harder than she thought it would be. Man did she feel sorry for Hancock.

"I mean do you love her"

"Of course she helped me to try and save Ace"

Man did she feel sorry for Hancock.

"Okay first of all YOU ARE A MORON and I can see that I'm not going to get any where unless I spell it out for you so here it goes. Luffy Hancock is in Love with you as in wants-to-marry-you-in-love-with-you"

Nami let this sink in for a few moments and almost gave up hope of Luffy understanding when his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"She…what"

Now were getting somewhere she thought

"She's in love with you Luffy, why do you think she did all those things to help you"

Luffy thought about all the things Hancock had done for him. She had reversed the ancient law of Amazon Lily that stated that all men are to be killed. She had snuck him into Imple Down and stolen the Key to Ace's cuffs knowing how much trouble she could get in. She had saved him from Smoker mid-battle and even defended him from the Pacifista's but what hit him the most where her words. "_I'm sorry but with you as the sole exception I still consider all men to be my enemy's"_ those were her exact words.

After a few minutes Nami called to him out of concern

"Luffy?"

He wasn't as big an idiot as he knew everyone thought he was. When Luffy had grown up he'd seen people get married and start families so he knew what love was but he hadn't known that someone he'd spent so much time with over the last two weeks had loved him. He was so stupid. He closed his eyes, clenched his fist and exhaled a deep breath.

"I'm such an idiot" he said.

"Uh Hancock"

"Yes Luffy?"

Hancock had insisted that Luffy get his own room, one he shared with her, and offered him one on the Battle Ship she stole, not thinking he accepted since the Battleship kitchen didn't have a lock on the fridge, but now that he knew that she loved him it made things a little awkward. To say that he was nervous would be a gross understatement. No one had liked him this way before and considering that the three things he thought of most were Meat, Adventure and Meat head never given much thought to love or what he'd do if it ever happened. Yes losing Ace didn't hurt as much when he was with her but did that mean he was in love with her.

"Um" ha it turned out that he was awkward around girls, who knew "thanks for everything you did to help me try and save Ace"

"Your welcome but I'm sorry that we couldn't save him"

"Yeah but uh, why did you go so far to help me out"

This caught Hancock by surprise and she found that she could no longer look at Luffy as she turned her head as a blush crept over her cheeks

"Well I… um…that is to say…I…"

Hancock could only look at the floor and cleared her throat loudly

Oh god she does love me…man am I stupid thought Luffy to himself

"Hancock…do you…love me?"

She could only nod slowly as her entire body turned a deeper shade of red than blood. It was a good color on her.

Luffy was speechless. He had tried to prepare himself for this particular answer but it didn't help much. He knew that she would ask the same of him and want an answer but he honestly didn't know what it would be. He thought of Ace, he would know what to do but he wasn't here. It hurt to think of him, worse than when Aokiji stabbed him, but when he was with Hancock it didn't hurt as much. It didn't hurt half as much, why, did he love her back, is that why it didn't hurt as much. He realized how he could find out and decide to go for it.

He walked up to where Hancock was sitting on her bed, face in her hands, and knelt down beside her. He gripped her wrist in his hands and pulled her hands from her face despite her feeble struggles. She tried not to look at him but he grabbed her chin and turned her head so she was facing him. Their eye met and neither blinked they both knew what was about to happened and neither was going to stop it.

Luffy swallowed hard. Hancock was trembling. He started to inch his face closer to hers and her bottom lip began to quiver. His was doing the same but for entirely different reasons. He had never done this with a girl before and was afraid that he'd screw it up and that Hancock would laugh at him, but when he considered the "NO MEN" rule on Amazon Lily he concluded that she probably hadn't done this with a guy either.

He tilted his head to the side closing his eyes and she did the same. He inched his face closer to hers as slowly as possible. She could feel his breath on her face. It was warm and smelled of seasoned meat. She considered it to be a nice smell. He couldn't feel her breath but he could smell it. It smelt like perfume. Their faces came closer and closer to each other until finally they met at the lips in a kiss.

A wave of emotion washed over the both of them. On Luffy's side all the pain and sorrow of losing his brother had vanished and it felt as if it would never return. On Hancock's side all of her insecurities were no more. It didn't matter if the Kuja found out she used to be a slave to the Tenryuubito, Luffy loved her and that was all she needed.


	3. What Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters from its cannon. I have no connection with it at all because it is the sole property of its owner(s). I do not profit from these stories, I only do them for fun.

Author's Note: This is the first part in a planned Trilogy. I have an entire universe planned and I am willing to flesh it out if I get enough requests via reviews (Hint). I welcome critics so long as they give an example of what they didn't like **AND** then give a tip for improvement. If all you do is say 'this sucks' or 'you have no talent' I will ban you from comments because such things are not going to help me as a writer.

* * *

"Well?" asked a nervous voice

"His kissing her" answered Robin in a matter-of-fact voice.

"YES!!" shouted Nami as she threw he hands into the air triumphantly, bowing her knees somewhat till she ended up in a goofy looking victory stance.

"NNOOO!!!!" whined Sanji. How can that idiot get a women as good looking as Hancock, he thought.

"Are you serious, he's actually kissing her?" Zoro questioned Robin

"Yes he is" she confirmed

"Well what do you know our captains a man after all. And here I would've bet that he didn't know about kissing"

At the request of their navigator Nami, the Straw Hat archeologist known as Nico Robin had been spying on her Captain Monkey D. Luffy and the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. She had used her Hana Hana powers to grow an eye, which was hidden in the shadow of a cabinet, on a wall in his room. She had been watching the whole scene and was proud of Luffy for finding the one thing to heal his wound of a lifetime.

She had experienced that pain before. When Aokiji killed Jaguar D. Saul in front of her when she was eight, she was pained for the twenty years until she met her Nakama. Luffy had suffered that pain when his brother died in his arms and Hancock was closing that wound. Robin knew that she would be eternally grateful to her for doing this.

* * *

The two would be lovers known as Luffy and Hancock had been making out for several minutes now and where forced to separate due to lack of air.

They sat on Hancock's bed. Both blushing, looking at anything but each other. Neither had expected the other to react like that and both were a little embarrassed. They both sat there, pink, and breathed heavily for a few minute until they caught their respective breaths. None were sure of what to do next so they sat there not looking at each other but at the door.

"Uh…Hancock" started Luffy, still staring at the door

"Yes Luffy" she responded. Wow what an interesting door.

"Thank you" he gripped her hand in his own "For everything" he concluded as he fell back onto her bed.

"Your welcome" was all she said as she fell back to join him.

The two pirates lied there side by side, hand in hand, until they fell asleep with smiles on their faces; both happy with what tomorrow held for them.

* * *

Unfortunately tomorrow didn't bring the endless bliss they had hoped for because the next day Hancock's ship arrived to get her and take her back home to Amazon Lily. To put it lightly they were crushed, they had just confessed their feelings for each other (Actually Hancock confessed and Luffy responded not with his own confession but with a kiss) and they were already being separated.

Hancock was once again stricken with the Love-sickness that had nearly killed her on Amazon Lily and Luffy wasn't doing much better. He felt as if Chopper had injected hot sauce into his heart and it hurt like hell. He didn't want Hancock to leave, she was the only thing that made losing Ace bearable and without her it would hurt more because he'd have lost Ace and her.

It was his desperate need to avoid this pain that gave Luffy an uncharacteristically brilliant idea.

"Hancock" he whispered.

He was in her room with Hancock and her sisters who were both worried about her. They had been happy to see Luffy again but hadn't thought that separating him from Hancock would cause their sisters illness to return. They both knew that this would be a problem.

Hancock lifter her head to stare into the eyes of her beloved, she didn't want to leave his side and could only pray that there was a way to avoid it.

"Isn't Amazon Lily on the way to the New World" he asked

"Yes" she answered weakly. She was clutching her chest because of the pain in her heart, she didn't want to leave Luffy, not now that they were…more.

"Then why don't you guys sail with us that way we could still hang out"

Hancock immediately stopped clutching her chest because her heart pain was gone. She stood up so fast that she created a small gust in the room that played with her hair causing it to dance around. She moved so fast that she scared her sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold, who both jumped back in surprise.

"That's a great idea" she shouted uncharacteristically. Luffy was apparently rubbing off on her.

"Isn't it" he shouted back

If the New world pirates were surprised that the "Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock was in love with "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy, they were a thousand times more surprised when her crew showed up. They were all scantily clad and were for the most part what the men would consider physically beautiful. Perverts like Sanji and Brook were in heaven but were stunned when the all female Kuja pirates only paid attention to Luffy. They all greeted him warmly and paid little to no attention to the other males. They told Nami and Robin that they were so lucky to be in Luffy's crew and started selling "touches" of Luffy to each other. As Luffy ate, with Hancock at his right side, the Kuja formed a line to his left. The Kuja who started everything was charging the others 100 berries a touch to pinch at or poke Luffy in the arm and business was ridiculously good. Nobody could believe how popular Luffy was with the ladies. He was like a freaking pimp with his own personal harem.

The event known as Luffy-Mania continued the next day. Nami had confiscated all the money made off selling touches of Luffy on the claim that he was her captain and that the Kuja had no right to make money off of him, and then continued to sell touches of him herself. Brook's musical talent had become as popular as Sanji's cooking among the Kuja women and the two where in paradise. Franky had become just as popular with the Kuja as Luffy because of his cyborg modifications which they found fascinating. 3rd division commander "Diamond" Jozu, who had been knocked out in the battle at Marine HQ, woke up to a ship full of women and nearly had a heart attack when he thought he had died and gone to heaven. The only one's not to obsess over all the new women where Zoro and Robin.

* * *

"Damn women"

"Hmm"

"Why can't they stay on their own ship?" asked Zoro

The Straw Hats swordsman had found it increasingly difficult to find room to train with all of the new women on around who seemed to spend most of the time scattered around his ship. He had used the crows nest as a training room but the Kuja had taken a liking to the room because of the view it offered of the ocean and all the ships that were currently traveling with them. Over the last two days he and accomplished little to no training simple because there wasn't room to do anything.

"Oh do you have a problem with being surrounded by beautiful women…you're not gay by any chance are you" teased Nico Robin.

She had always loved to poke fun at Zoro whenever the opportunity arose and the last two days had given her a mountain of opportunities to do just that.

"WHAT?" started Zoro. He had always hated Robin's little comments but when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes he decided that she was just trying to get him to react the way he just did.

"No I am not" he stated defiantly

Robin could only chuckle to her self softly. Having the Kuja on board would provide her with many chances for entertainment.

* * *

When the pirate armada reached the Saboady Archipelago what they found was not to their liking. What was once a bustling metropolis was now completely abandoned. Marco pointed out that the entire place was probably evacuated because of Whitebeards returning army. The shops and restaurants were opened but empty and the creepiest part was that the rides in the amusement park were running despite no one being there. Marco had ordered some men to look the city for supplies and told everyone that they would be staying there for the night. Luffy had decided that he wanted to thank Rayliegh and had Nami show him the way.

When they reached Shakky's Rip-off Bar the could see smoke coming out of the chimney and hear a lot of noise coming from the inside, something that surprised them as it implied costumers. When Luffy opened the door he, Hancock, Marco, Zoro, Vista and Jozu entered to see a large crowd staring back at them. They were the Eleven Supernova's, of whom Luffy and Zoro were members.

One of them was a large pirate named Urouge who was abundant in both height and width. He wore khaki robes which included a white full-bodied garment with severed sleeves, that exposed tattoos patterned like flames on both biceps and also possessed a rather large red bead necklace. The second was Capone Bege, a short man with a stocky build who looked like a Mafia boss with the black-and-white pinstriped attire he was dressed in, complete with a green scarf around his neck, with the excess tucked inside the suit (making it look like a cravat). The third man was headphones wearing member of the Long Arm tribe named Scratchmen Apoo. Each of his incredibly long arms possessed two elbow joints instead of just one, making them much longer than a normal person's. The forth was a man Luffy recognized as Trafalgar Law. Law was a slim man of average height wearing a black-sleeved yellow shirt with an adjustable hood at the back with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest. He had many tribal-style tattoos on his arms, which were revealed due to the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, as well as a pair of small earrings on both ears. The fifth they would later find out was named Dias (X) Drake, a former Marine Rear Admiral. Drake is a lean and yet muscular man who wears what appears to be a combination of a white-plumed cocked hat and a mask on his head; and underneath this headgear, Drake's hair is reddish brown, with brush-like sideburns. The sixth man was named Basil Hawkins; a tall man, with triangle symbols on his brows and red eyes, wearing an extraordinary suit and having flowing golden hair that reaches down to the top of his abdomen; he also has a medieval-style cross tattooed at the base of his throat at the front of his neck. The last two men were Eustass Kid and his partner in crime Killer. Eustass Kid was an averagely tall and muscular man with no eyebrows, dark colored lips and black-painted nails. He had a flame-like red crimson hairstyle and a pair of aviator-style square-framed goggles lined with minuscule bolts and extends with a metallic nose-piece that covers the ridge of Kid's actual nose. Killer was both a lean and lanky masked man, wearing a full-head helmet with long wild blonde hair that fell down to his thighs. The final and only female member was the "Brat" Zoro recognized as Jewelry Bonney. Bonney was dressed like a cow girl in skimpy clothes, had tears in her eyes…and was running at them?

"Marco" she wailed as she clutched to his chest.

"Bonney" he replied solemnly

"It was a lie, tell me you saved him. It was a lie, Ace didn't die, you saved him and he's alive isn't he" she begged as she looked up into his eyes.

Marco didn't look t her. He only looked directly ahead of him…at a very interesting looking door marked exit. Bonney looked at him but got no response so she turned to Jozu.

"Jo…Jozu" she chocked "It was a lie right…it was a marine lie…wasn't…wasn't it?"

Jozu could only look at her and mutter "I'm sorry" as she broke down into open sobs on Marco's shirt.

"Hey, Vista, who's this" asked Luffy

"Ace's girlfriend"

"Oh…Ace Had A Girlfriend!"

In all the time he had spent with his brother, Ace had never shown any interest in girls but then again neither had he and here he had woken up in bed with the most beautiful women in the world.

Luffy looked over to the pink headed woman who was taking his brother's death as badly as he was and decided that he liked her. No matter what happened from now on he decided that he would protect her because she had loved Ace as much as he did and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to someone like that.

"Hey Straw Hat" called Kid. He was waving down the group and motioning to a few empty seats at the bar that Rayliegh was sitting at. They all took their seats Luffy had Zoro to his right and Hancock to his left, her presence earned a few stares from the crowd.

"Hachi we have company" sang Rayliegh to the back room.

"I'm coming"

The octopus Fishman named Hachi emerged from the back room carrying six trays of drinks in each of his hands. On his head rested the talking starfish Pappug and on his shoulder sat the mermaid Camie.

"Luffy!" the three shouted in unison as Hachi dropped his plates but Sanji caught them all without breaking anything.

"You're alive" added Camie as Hachi quickly served the guest waiting for their drinks.

"Of course were alive, were all strong you know that" responded Luffy

"I know your strong" interrupted Hachi "But we were worried when Rayliegh told us that Bartholomew Kuma blasted you away with his devil fruit powers"

"Oh that, that was nothing" lied Luffy, he didn't feel like telling anyone that he had cried at his inability to protect his friends "you should've known that wouldn't stop us, but what happened here? Where is every one?"

"They all cleared out. None of them wanted to deal with a pissed of army of pirates" answered Kid "But that's not the worst part, the damn Marines destroyed the path to Fishman Island"

"THEY DID WHAT?" yelled Jinbei

"They sealed the tunnel to Fishman Island. I figured that they're trying to trap you incase you made a run for it. They probably want to box you in between the calm belts, the red line and their army. We couldn't get out in time so it looks like were stuck in the same boat as you guys"

This week was going from bad to worse. They had been losing badly at Marine HQ. Ace had been killed, Whitebeard had died and the one hope of escape that Luffy had given them was just proven to be a false hope. They were trapped like rats and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Were all going to die aren't we" stated Usopp in a somber tone

"NO!" shouted Luffy "I refuse to die!"

"Refuse all you want but do you have a plan to survive" asked Kid

Luffy shut his mouth and closed his eyes in concentration. Thinking was never his strong point. Unless it was in the middle of battle he was pretty bad at planning. It was at that moment that the perfect plan occurred to him, but he knew that he could never suggest it.

He opened his eyes and stared at Hancock. She stared back and knew what he was thinking and that he would never ask…she would have to.

"If" she began in a tone that demanded the utmost respect on the penalty of death "You agree to fallow my laws and to never enter my castle unless I have given you personal permission…I could hid you all on Amazon Lily" she offered

"Wow" thought Nami "she must really like Luffy"

"Damn, your kid brother just keeps pulling miracle after miracle out from under his damn Straw Hat doesn't he Ace" thought Marco

Everyone stared at her. The man hating "Pirate Empress" was offering them sanctuary from the Marines. It wasn't the safety of the New World but it was a hell of a back up plan. Maybe they were going to get out of this in one piece after all. By the end of the day the various pirate's had looted the Saboady Archipelago for supplies and turned in early for a good nights rest because in the morning they were sailing into uncharted waters.

* * *

Luffy was on his Ship, the Thousand Sunny, and Hancock was on hers. It was the first time they had been separated since their first kiss and neither liked it. Luffy had gotten out of bed and appeared to be headed for the bathroom. He walked out on deck and headed to the starboard side were Hancock's ship was anchored next to his. In the moonlight he could see a tall feminine silhouette, with long flowing hair, which he recognized as Hancock. He followed her to her room and the two climb into bed together.

They lied on top of the covers, holding hands, and stared into each other eyes for a long moment before Luffy broke the silence.

"Are you really going to hid us all on your Island?"

"I'd do anything for you Luffy you should know that by now"

It was a scary thought, that she could fall so deeply in love with him so soon. If he were any other man he probably would've let it go to his head but Hancock had told him that if he was any other man than she would not have fallen in love with him.

He did not know how to answer that, so he said the only thing that made sense to him. He wasn't sure if it was true but he knew it didn't feel like a lie.

"Thank you, and just so you know it, i feel the same way"

Luffy inched closer to Hancock and gave her a small kiss. It wasn't a fevered make out session driven by pain and loneliness like their first kiss; it was short and heartfelt and full of love. He thought it odd that he could fall in love with some one he had only known for two weeks but then he remembered that in the past he'd fought to the death to protect people that he'd only known for a few hours (and in Zoro's case a few minutes) and he concluded that it wasn't that strange after all.

Hancock returned the kiss with just as much pure emotion. After a few seconds they parted lips and rested their foreheads together. They remained that way until they fell asleep, both hopeful that they next day wasn't going to hold anymore unpleasant surprises, like today's near separation had.


	4. Claim to the Throne

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters from its cannon. I have no connection with it at all because it is the sole property of its owner(s). I do not profit from these stories, I only do them for fun.

Author's Note: This is the first part in a planned Trilogy. I have an entire universe planned and I am willing to flesh it out if I get enough requests via reviews (Hint). I welcome critics so long as they give an example of what they didn't like **AND** then give a tip for improvement. If all you do is say 'this sucks' or 'you have no talent' I will ban you from comments because such things are not going to help me as a writer.

* * *

The next morning was the first pleasant morning that Monkey D. Luffy had woken up to in a long time. The bed he was lying on was uncommonly comfortable and his pillow smelled like perfume. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman in the world sleeping next to him and remembered where he was.

He had slept in Hancock's bed. The two had shared a small kiss and had fallen asleep holding hands (there seemed to be a pattern here). It had only been a few days since his brother Ace had died but it didn't hurt anymore, at least not when he was with her.

Luffy leaned forward and kissed her forehead, gently waking her. She softly fluttered her eyelashes and he was hit by another wave of her perfume like sent. When Hancock fully opened her eyes she saw the man she loved smiling at her and couldn't help but blush.

"Good morning, Hancock"

"Go…good morning"

The two stared at each other awkwardly for a bit, neither sure of what to say. Yes they had spent most of their time together since the Whitebeard war and would kiss whenever alone but it wasn't as if they were dating.

Hancock was aware of the fact that they hadn't actually made anything official and was scared that Luffy would leave her to be with his navigator Nami or archeologist Nico Robin. Yes she was confidant that she was more beautiful than the two of them combined but she had to admit that they were beautiful and that Luffy had known them much longer than he had known her.

Luffy on the other hand had the opposite problem. He knew that Hancock loved him but he wasn't sure if he loved her back. All he knew was that it didn't hurt so much when he was with her, was that love?

After a few minutes of staring at each other Luffy realized that none of them had said anything since good morning. He wanted to break the ice but wasn't sure how so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Are we going to make it to Amazon Lily today?"

"If all goes smoothly we should arrive after breakfast"

"We should get up then"

"We should"

The two kissed once again before getting ready for the day. They hopped onto the Sunny and enjoyed a delicious breakfast that Sanji had prepared for them. Ever since Hancock had berated him for giving his captain inadequate food, when she had found out that he put far less effort into meals for men than he did women, Sanji had started to put extra care into preparing Luffy's meals as well. True to her word as soon as Luffy finished his four course meal Usopp could be heard shouting from the crows nest "Land Ho" so everyone walked to the front of the ship to search for their sanctuary.

Amazon Lily was a jungle island located in the center of the calm belt, an area of ocean with no winds or waves that is inhabited by massive Sea Kings. Sea kind usually attacked any ship that ventured into the waters surrounding Amazon Lily but didn't dare attack any ship that accompanied Hancock's because her twin Yuda, poisonous sea serpents, pulled her ship where ever it went. Because of the lack of wind and waves ships that needed sails usually became stuck when they entered the calm belt but luckily the Yuda and Jinbei were able to push the various ships form the edge of the calm belt to Amazon Lily.

Amazon Lily's main feature was a mountain in its center that had Kuja carved into its side and giant snake statues carved on top of it. The ships had been pushed up to a large waterfall at the back of the island and behind this waterfall was hidden a huge cave large enough to easily house all of the ships. Hancock explained that there was a staircase they could take that would lead to the village and threatened to kill anyone who betrayed this secret to the marines.

They all fallowed a path down a long tunnel that rose in a stair case and extended for several minutes. When they reached the end they were in the middle of the jungle and fallowed Hancock to the village.

When they reached the village the Kuja women where surprised by how many people their Empress had brought with her but were happy to see Luffy again. Hancock explained that the Marines were after the remnants of Whitebeard's army and that she had elected to hide them on Amazon lily for a while.

The Straw Hats, Whitebeards division commanders, Buggy, Rayliegh, Hachi, Camie, Shakky, Pappug and the 11 supernova's were invited to the castle for lunch while the other pirates were told to set up camp outside of the village. At the castle everyone is greeted by Granny Nyon who tells them that she has important news to share with them. When everyone is seated she starts her speech.

"Alright Granny Nyon what do you want to tell us" spoke Luffy as raced Jewelry Bonney in a contest of who could finish a piece of meat the size of Chopper the first.

"I have some distressing news for you all. After you all left Black Beard defeated the Marines and staked his claim to the title of Pirate King"

"WHHAAAAATTTTT" they all roared

Granny Nyon then held up a news paper with the headline of "The New Age Is Here! The Silver Age of Pirates Has Begun!" before she opened it and began to read the article

_Yesterday the army of Marines assembled by Fleet Admiral Sengoku "The Buddha" defeated the New World Pirates lead by Edward Newgate the man more commonly known as White Beard. This was not a flawless victory however, 36 hours before the scheduled execution of "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace his adopted brother "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy broke into the world's greatest prison Imple Down in an attempt to rescue his brother. As a result he freed over 200 prisoners among who were Former Warlord of the Sea Crocodile, the turncoat Warlord Jinbei the Fishman, the leader of the Revolutionary army Emporio Ivankov, and pirate Buggy "The Clown" a man who once served in the crew of the Pirate King Gold Rodger and who shares a brotherly bond with Yonkou "Red-Haired" Shanks. Straw Hat Luffy then led his army into battle at Marine ford to aid Whitebeard in his efforts to rescue Ace. To complicate Matters further the newest Warlord, Marshal D. Teach AKA Black Beard betrayed the Marine's and also attacked Imple Down freeing six of its most dangerous inmates such as the former chief warden of Impel Down, "Shiryuu of the Rain", San Juan Wolf the "Colossal Battleship"; Basco Shot the "Mighty Drinker"; "Crescent Moon Hunter" Catarina Devon and "Corrupt King" Abalo Pizarro. Thanks to superior strategy and larger numbers the Marines took an early advantage in the war but the interference of Straw Hat Luffy turned the tide of battle. Straw Hat Luffy was able to temporarily able to free his brother Ace but Fire Fist was almost immediately executed by Admiral Akianu. Admiral Akainu then tried to execute Straw Hat Luffy but was stopped by the combined efforts of Marco "The Phoenix", "Floral Blade" Vista and Jinbei before he was defeated by Whitebeard himself. The arrival of Black Beard and his newly enlarged crew spelt the end for Whitebeard as their combined efforts dealt him his finishing blow. Sengoku then ordered the remaining Marines to execute the assembled pirates, including Black Beards crew, but the arrival of the Straw Hat pirates in a flying ship delayed those planes as the New World pirates were able to escape on said ship, leaving Black Beards crew to fend for themselves… _

"That's it?" asked Luffy "we know that already"

"That was merely the article that came out the day of the war. These are the articles that came out on your travels back to Amazon Lily" Elder Nyon then reached for a pile of Newspapers. Some of the head lines said things like "Mass break out at Imple Down", "Straw Hat assaults World Noble", "The Son of the King", "The Dragons Son", and "One Piece It Exist". She finally picked up a paper that read "Claim to the Throne" before she opened it up and began reading…

_Yesterday's article titled "The New Age is here! The Silver Age of Pirates Has Begun!" told you the outcome of the Whitebeard War and today's will tell what happened after. After several hours of zero communication with Marine HQ we were finally able to establish a video feed with not Fleet Admiral Sengoku but the man who started the war, Black Beard himself. He laughed triumphantly and proclaimed that he defeated the Marines. The video proved that not one Marine was left at Marine HQ and that the island was nothing but rubble. He stated that he had San Juan Wolf crush the remaining Marine's under the building he was hiding behind before declaring his ambitions. _

_Hello world how'd you like the little show I put on for yah? Not bad huh, I mean in one day I destroyed Imple Down, killed Whitebeard got rid of 100,000 marines and got two Yonkou, Shanks and Kaidou, to fight each other, probably to the death. Zehahahahaha I've accomplished what I sent out to do, I made the world a better place…for pirates! I mean come on I decimated the forces that keep us pirates from doing as we please and all I ask of the pirates of the world is to make me their king! That's right I wanna be the Pirate King! Who better than me right? For years I served under Whitebeard so I know how powerful the remaining Yonkou are, I killed Whitebeard, and gave Red Hair a permanent wound and compared to them the last two Yonkou are pussies! Serve me and I'll wipe out what little marine forces are left and we'll find One Piece and rule it all baby Zehahahahahahahaha... _

When Elder Nyon finished reading the room remained silent until the rage of the New World pirates boiled over at Black Beards words.

"That Bastard, he's proud to have killed pops?"

"That Son of a Bitch"

"How dare he spout this shit?"

"I know, I'm going to be the Pirate King" interrupted Luffy

The room fell silent again.

"You Moron" yelled Zoro as he clubbed his idiot captain in the head with his swords like a bat.

"That's not what they're talking about"

"Oh sorry"

The atmosphere in the room had definitely taken a turn for the worst. Not only had one of their brothers betrayed them but he had killed his commander, captured Ace and handed him to the marines and was know bragging about killing Whitebeard. Everyone was thinking the same thing Black Beard was going to die! That's when the arguing started…

"We have to go after him" shouted commander Blenheim. He was a large man, roughly 15-20 feet tall, with a dark ponytail hairstyle and a light beard who wore a vest.

"Are you in sane" countered Marco

"He killed pops"

"Exactly he killed pops, do you think you're strong enough to take out someone like that"

"I'd get him"

"You'd get killed"

"We can't just let him go Marco" interrupted Curiel. He is a large man with glasses who wore a bucket hat over his head, a vest and spotted army pants.

"I'm not saying we let him go but…"

"He turned in Ace"

"I know but…"

"We need to get him back"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"We…"

"ENOUGH!" roared Jozu, the 3rd division commander. He had slammed his open palm on his own chest and the loud clap and his booming voice had gotten everyone's attention.

"We are guest here and we will act like guest, we will not arguer in front of our benefactor" he turned to Hancock

"I apologize for my comrade's behavior"

"I accept your apology" she responded before Jozu turned back to his fellow commanders.

"We will discuss this later, in private, for now we will accept Hebihimes-sama's generosity and eat and rest. Before I hear anything about revenge we have to heal our wounds first because if we die then no one will be left to avenge the old man"

The room turned quit and everyone resumed their meal. Luffy and Bonney returned to their eating contest and the idiot antics of Usopp and Chopper got a few laughs. The new mood would have been welcomed to continue for the rest of the day but that night they had to attend to something that Luffy had wanted to do for the last few days, hold a funeral for his brother, Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

That night the entirety of Amazon Lily, Kuja and pirate alike, assembled for the funeral of Portgas D. Ace. The entire Kuja nation was wearing their ceremonial black robes that they normally only wore when members of the tribe died in battle. Luffy was wearing a black suit he borrowed from Sanji, who had also lent one to Usopp, Chopper (who could only war the pants and had to drape the coat over his shoulders like a cape) and Zoro (begrudgingly). Nami and Robin both wore black dress's, and had lent one to a weeping Bonney, that were more fitting ballroom dancing than a funeral but considering what the New World pirates were wearing.

The New World pirates didn't carry their entire wardrobe with them so many had chosen to wear the cloths they had worn in battle against the Marines as a testament to their fighting spirit.

Everyone had assembled at the beach, and they each held a lit candle. The orange glow from the candle's illuminated their faces and their shadows danced on the sand around them. Franky had built a small dingy from the tree's on the island and had attached a wooden bed to it on which Ace's body rested, covered by a cloth; he was going to receive a Viking funeral.

Everyone was either crying or had a solemn look on their face. Many had expected Luffy to say a few last words but it was Marco had a speech prepared. He walked up to Luffy and Hancock who stood hand in hand in front of Ace's body, giving their last respects, before he patted their shoulders and addressed the crowd.

"Today we stand here assembled to morn the lost of our brother Portgas D. Ace; but today is not just for Ace, its to remember all of our brothers and sisters who died trying to save him, including our father Whitebeard. Ace was the greatest among us, yes he came to us to kill our old man but in time he came to love him as his own father. He was strong and fearless; he never let others bring harm to his family and even kept a watchful eye on his own little brother, Luffy, to make sure he was safe. When the traitor Black Beard killed our brother Thatch, Ace personally volunteered to avenge are comrade and when he lost his fight he never gave up or stopped thinking about the safety of his friends. When his brother Luffy broke into Imple Down to save him, he was mad; not because he had lost but because his little brother had endangered his life to save his own. He was bloody, beaten and powerless but he never stopped thinking about what was best for others. He was the best of us" he lifted his candle "To the best of us!"

"To the best of us!" everyone repeated as they lifted their own candles.

Hancock lifted a torch and Marco transformed his arm into a fiery wing composed of blue flame to ignite it. Hancock then handed the torch to Luffy. Luffy walked up to the boat that housed his brother's lifeless body and lit it, engulfing Ace's body in blue flames. He kicked the boat off from the shore and it sailed out to sea. Everyone held their candles in their left hand and saluted with their right hand. Brook began to play Binks' Sake and everyone sang aloud…

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo",

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo",

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo",

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo",

"Going to deliver Binks' Sake!"

"Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!"

"Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!"

"Painting circles in the sky as the Birds Sing"

"Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown"

"Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail"

"Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray"

"As we all set sail to the ends of the sea"

"Going to deliver Binks' Sake!"

"We are pirates sailing through the Sea!"

"The waves are our pillows, the ship our roost"

"Flying the proud Skull On our flags and our sails"

"Now comes a storm through the far-off sky"

"Now the waves are dancing, beat upon the drums"

"If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last"

"But if you just hold on, the morning sun will rise"

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho",

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho",

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho",

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho",

"Going to deliver Binks' Sake!"

"Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!"

"Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!"

"But don't look so down, for at night the moon will rise!"

"Going to deliver Binks' Sake!"

"Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves"

"Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones"

"Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, our funny Traveling tale!"

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho",

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho",

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho",

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho"…

When they finished they all watched Ace drift to the horizon and the moment the light of his flames disappeared from view the rays of the sun burst over the horizon.

It was too poetic for words. As soon as Ace's flames of life had disappeared from the world the flames of the sun rose high up into the sky. It was the sign of a new beginning, the dark would always pass in time and the light was always guaranteed to return to the world. The only question that remained was when the darkness of Black Beards life would give way to the light of a new day or how dark it would get before things got better.


	5. The Rising Fighting Spirit!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters from its cannon. I have no connection with it at all because it is the sole property of its owner(s). I do not profit from these stories, I only do them for fun.

Author's Note: This is the first part in a planned Trilogy. I have an entire universe planned and I am willing to flesh it out if I get enough requests via reviews (Hint). I welcome critics so long as they give an example of what they didn't like **AND** then give a tip for improvement. If all you do is say 'this sucks' or 'you have no talent' I will ban you from comments because such things are not going to help me as a writer.

Aamaterasu: 1. Thank you. 2. I saw Bonney crying over the Whitebeard war and the first thing that popped into my mind as to why she would be crying would be if she was Ace's girlfriend, so I will be giving a slow reveal as to how it happened. 3. Elder Nyon reads newspapers so she must be getting them from somewhere.

Moony: I don't understand your chapter four comment but thank you for your chapter two comment.

King of Story's: Thank you but calling my first fanfic a masterpiece four chapters in to it probably isn't good for my ego.

Perpetual Chaos: First, Thank you for your not so constructive criticism (you offered no pointers for improvement), the entirely good reviews I got until you weren't good for my ego. Second, I'll explain how they got together so fast later. Third, yes I admit that them damaging the admirals is a huge stretch but it was the only way for them to get away so deal with it.

* * *

Marineford was in ruin. The island had been mostly destroyed by Whitebeards powerful quake punches and the attack by Black Beard had only finished the job. Not a single building was left untouched and ruble coated the ground everywhere. When the New World army left on the flying ship that belonged to Monkey D. Luffy, The Thousand Sunny, Sengoku had ordered the remaining forces under his control to attack Black Beard and his men but they were overwhelmed. The "Colossal Battleship" San Juan Wolf had lifted the building he was hiding behind and thrown it at the marines. It shattered in the air and rained down on them like a storm of meteors. San Juan continued to chuck rubble at them and the marines were buried under it most of them crushed by the falling debris. The entire island was abandoned except for two men. One was clearing debris looking for survivors and the other who stood at the edge of the island watching his companion work.

"Anything yet" asked the world greatest swordsman but he got no response. His name was Juracule Mihawk and he was very bored. Watching his fellow Warlord, and soulless cyborg, Bartholomew Kuma silently dig through the rubble was nothing short of mind numbing torture. He was a calm man, famous for always keeping his cool and never changing facial expression, but if Kuma didn't talk back to him soon he was going to chop off his head. Just as Mihawk was considering hari kiri the ground to his left started to move.

The ground pulsed and rose slightly as if a mole was tunneling its way to the surface. The only thing wrong with this analogy was that the area in question was sixty feet wide. Before the ground erupted to reveal what ever was moving it, Mihawk was forced to jump back as a fist burst through the ground he was standing on. Said fist then dug out the body it was attached to, to reveal Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

"Bwahahahahahahaha, Damn that took forever" laughed Garp. He was carrying an unconscious Coby and Helmeppo under each arm and set them on the ground before tuning to Mihawk.

"How long was I under?"

"Four days"

"Really…cool, no wonder I'm so damn tired from digging" this was all they said to each other before the giant molehill behind them exploded.

From the large crater rose up Fleet Admiral Sengoku. He was in his massive Buddha form and had shielded from the rubble dozens of Marines beneath him.

"Ha I beat you to the surface Sengoku"

"Shut up Garp"

The two traded petty squabbles for a few seconds before helping Kuma to dig for survivors. By the end of the day they had uncovered few survivors but after they called it quits the ever working Kuma discovered a large ice cave that Admiral Aokiji had created to protect him self, and inside of it over three thousand Marines were huddled together for warmth.

"Is that every one?"

"Looks like it, I don't think were going to find any more survivors"

"Wait where's Boa Hancock? Did she die?"

"No, she left" answered Mihawk

"She did what?"

"She left, she said that she had agreed to fight Whitebeards army but since they left she no longer had any reason to be here so she took a Battleship and left" he concluded

"Damn devil women, how dare she abandon us? Doesn't she know were going to go after Whitebeards army? Someone contact Amazon Lily and get a hold of Boa Hancock, I want her back here right now!"

"What now sir"

"Now? Now we regroup and hunt down the rest of Whitebeards army. But first we need to raise some bounties, I want Straw Hat and his friends captured, and after we have them behind bars were going to find Black Beard and take that sun of a bitch down! Sentoumaru I want you to call Vegapunk and tell him to quadruple the efforts he's putting into the Pacifista project." Ranted Sengoku

"Yes Sir!"

The surviving marine forces included the admirals, eight vice admirals, Smoker, Tashigi, Coby, Helmeppo, Bogart (Garp's right hand man), Jango, Fullbody, the Warlords sans Hancock, Sentoumaru and 3200 un-named Marines; totaling 3224 men. There would have been more but Black Beards crew sunk all the Battleships surrounding Marine HQ when they left.

* * *

The "Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock believed herself to be the most beautiful woman in the world. She believed that no matter what she did that the world would forgive her for being beautiful. She also believed that no one would accept her if they knew of her past as a slave to the Tenryuubito.

On this last thing she was wrong. The man she loved Monkey D. Luffy knew about her tragic past and not only didn't care but loved her back. The last few days that she had spent with her beloved had been the happiest in her life but there was trouble in paradise.

She had spent almost all the time she could with Luffy since she had admitted to him that she loved him but when ever she found him alone she would find him apologizing to his dead brother Ace for not being strong enough to save him. It pained her to see him like this and she wanted to help but didn't know how.

That was when it occurred to her that she could help and how much it would help Luffy to get his revenge on Black Beard, the man responsible for his brothers death.

"Luffy!" chimed Hancock as she entered the main dining hall of her castle to see her beloved chowing down on a large breakfast.

"Hrph"

She slightly hesitated for a moment as she knew that she would have to remind him of Ace's death but it was the only way to get him strong enough to avenge his brother.

"Would you like me to train you on how to use your Haoshoku Haki so you can become strong enough to defeat Black Beard?"

Luffy choked on his food. The thought of beating Black Beard was very appealing to him but a question just popped into his head that had to be answered, but first he needed to stop choking. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it as quickly as possible to dislodge the food in his throat before speaking.

"My what?"

She had forgotten that he wasn't aware of what Haki was and that she would have to explain it to him.

"Luffy, you have a special power that's stronger than any devil fruit and the type you have is the same as mine. We have the Haoshoku Haki, the strongest type in the world and if you want to become strong enough to avenge your brother it'd be best for me to teach you how to use it."

Luffy couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was offering him a chance to avenge Ace. She was always helping him, she was a terrific person and he didn't know if he could ever repair her.

"Are you serious!? Yes I want you to teach me! What can this Hakushiko Haki do?"

"Haoshoku Haki" she corrected him "Haki can be used to ignore the powers of s Devil Fruit, like when Sandersonia and Marigold were able to make you feel pain. It can be used to attack Logia Devil Fruit users like when I attacked Smoker for hurting you, or to enhance your attacks, like how my Kuja Pirates' can imbue their arrows with Haki."

"That's why their arrows are so powerful!"

"Yes and you can learn to do that too if you'd let me teach you"

"Yeah I want you to teach me, when can we start!?"

"As soon as you're done with breakfast"

"Hey can I get in on this too?" interrupted Zoro.

Luffy was the only one allowed to interrupt Hancock but Zoro was the only one brave enough to do so without permission.

"I may not have Haki but I bet training with you two could help me get stronger too"

"Can he Hancock, can he?"

"Sure" she replied with a toothy/twitchy smile. After the Chopper incident she would never attack any of Luffy's Nakama but Zoro was getting on her last nerve. He was the only one not to show her the respect she'd grown accustomed to but now he was butting in on what should have been sweaty (from working out) alone time with Luffy. If he insisted on training with them then she would train him until he was a broken, bleeding mess that cried uncle.

* * *

"Ladies and visiting pirates of Amazon Lily, the big top is proud to present the pirate messiah himself Buggy the Clown!"

The crowd burst into applause at the arrival of Buggy. Buggy's circus crew had become ridiculously popular among the women of Amazon Lily, and his ability to impress the Kuja only served to raise him to greater heights in the eyes of his prison crew. It was the third most popular attraction on Amazon Lily beating out Brook's musical talent and falling just short of Sanji's cooking; which of course was second only to Luffy.

Yes life was good for Buggy the clown, good but not perfect. Behind his joyful smile and silly antics his heart was broken. His good friend Ace was dead because he'd failed to save him. No that was a lie in truth he hadn't done anything to save him because he was too weak to make a difference.

"Captain Rodger" he thought "I'm sorry I couldn't save your son but…I was scared; I was the weakest guy at Marine HQ, there was nothing I could've done…I'm sorry. I promise to get stronger. I'm not going to let Shanks win forever, I'm not going to let Straw Hat beat me to the punch, I'm going to get stronger and them I'm going to do everything in my power to take down Black Beard. I promise you captain, I'll avenge your son. I will make Black Beard pay."

After his brief inner monologue with himself, Buggy burst though the curtain with a big goofy grin on his face and addressed the crowd, juggling knives the whole time.

"Hello Amazon Lily, are you ready for a flashy good time!?"

* * *

Across the island the former Warlord Jinbei was swimming in the ocean when he bumped into the only other Fishman on the island Hachi, the mermaid Camie and the talking starfish Pappug.

"Oh he-hello Jinbei-Sama" stuttered Hachi

"Hi, Jinbei" spoke Camie

"Yo" added Pappug

"Hello Camie, Pappug. Hachi I told you to call me Jinbei, you never served under me in the Sunny Pirates"

"I know but I…" started Hachi be he fell silent when Jinbei raised his hand

"Never mind, Camie-Chan could you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Could you tell Luffy-kun that I'll be leaving for a few days?"

"Of course but can I ask why?"

"I've been talking to the Sea Kings around the island and they've agreed to help me dig out Fishman Island, so I'll be gone for awhile trying to find out if any of our people survived"

"If that's the case then I'll come with you" volunteered Hachi

"No, if the Marines find out that Hancock is hiding the New Worlds pirates here then the Yuda will need your help to push the pirate ships out of the Calm Belt"

"But…"

"Hachi! The man who protected our people is dead and the most you can do to help is to look after his sons, this is your chance to do something great and to atone for your sins. I heard what Arlong did to Nami and by staying here and looking after her is the best thing you can do to make it up to her. Protect her with your life and you'll have made Whitebeard proud. Do not worry about our homeland, we're a strong people and can look after ourselves. Right now you have to protect your friends and fight to keep them safe. Can you do that Hachi?"

"Yes sir!" Hachi saluted with his three right arms. If he weren't underwater he'd probably have tears in his eyes.

The Fishman, the Mermaid and the starfish watched the former Warlord descend to deeper waters where he proceeded to lead and army of Sea Kings to Fishman Island, with the intentions of digging it out and the hope that there were survivors.

* * *

'Big Eater' Jewelry Bonny was a simple woman who lived by a complicated code. If you angered her you would pay. She would only help strangers as long as she benefited from it. If she asked for food you either gave her something or you'd die. If she loved you she would never do anything to hurt you. If you caused trouble for her she'd wipe you off the face of the earth.

Bonney had promised wipe out the Straw Hats when she met up with them in the New World because of the trouble they caused her at the Saboady Archipelago but she'd lost the nerve to do so. She had loved Ace and cried when she saw him helpless at the mercy of the Marines about to be executed. However she had since learned that Luffy was Ace's little brother, his beloved little brother that he had sacrificed his own life for. She couldn't kill him now it would mean that Ace had died in vane.

She could still remember the day she had met Ace. She had just gotten a huge haul and she and her crew were retreating to a hideout they new was pretty isolated.

She couldn't believe what they had gotten it was beyond her wildest dreams. They had knocked over a luxury cruiser that catered to the rich. They had gotten over a hundred million berries in loot but what got Bonney's attention was the food. It was gourmet 5 star stuff and it was the best she had ever eaten. Her crew was almost back to their hideout when they were attacked by the Marines.

The Marines in question were lead by some Commodore named Smoker. Bonney was cocky because of her devil fruit powers and figured that he didn't stand a chance but he was a Logia user and her powers where useless. She needed physical contact to use them and she couldn't touch the guy. It was the most humiliating time of her life. Not only was this guy untouchable but he was a damn good fighter and his second in command was a swords woman who had some moves of her own.

The two of them had been the only ones to board her ship and her crew was completely overwhelmed. They pummeled them until Bonney was the only one left conscious and it was then that this Smoker guy ordered his men to search the rest of the ship. She couldn't believe this she had just started her career as a pirate and she was already going to spend the rest of her life in jail. She had just about given up all hope and was about to start crying when the door to her kitchen exploded in a fiery blast.

Two charred marines flew out of the kitchen and slumped to the floor, the where out cold but alive. That's when a shitless guy with shorts and a weird hat came out of her kitchen. He was holding a half eaten chicken leg and was some one she had never met before but Bonney knew who he was because she'd seen his wanted poster before. He was the world famous 'Fire Fist' Portgas D. Ace, division commander of Whitebeards second division, and what he was doing on her ship she had know idea.

"You jerks" he shouted "don't you know it's rude to attack a guy in a middle if a meal"

He continued to chew on his chicken leg and started to look at everyone. His eyes went from Bonny, to her crew to the marines and when he spotted Smoker he started choking.

"*cough* *cough*, Smoker is that you, what are you doing outside of Arabasta?"

"Your little brother beat up Crocodile and made a run for it so I'm hunting him down, what are you doing here?"

"Crocodile…the Warlord, my little brother beat a Warlord, That's awesome!"

"What are you doing here Fire Fist?" shouted Smoker, he and Ace obviously had a past.

"Oh that I was passing by and smelled this really tasty odor so I snuck on board and took some of this delicious food" he explained as he wrangled his drum stick.

Smoker charged at Ace and the two started fighting. It was the most amazing thing Bonney had every seen. Two Logia users were fighting it out on her ship. The Woman swordsman had jumped back onto Smokers ship and the Marines had to pull back to avoid any damage to their ship. Bonny took this chance and make a run for it and sailed away as fast as she could as the cloud of smoke and fire rose into the sky.

Three days later…

"Anything" Bonney asked some flunky of hers

"Nothing Captain I haven't seen the Marines since Fire fist saved our asses"

"Alright were pulling out then"

The first time Bonney met Ace he was some stowaway on her ship looking for a free meal but had saved her from the Marines. It wasn't the last time they'd meet but with the way she felt over his death she almost wished it had been. It was her fault that Ace was dead and there was nothing anyone could say to change her mind about that.


	6. Jungle Boogie

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters from its cannon. I have no connection with it at all because it is the sole property of its owner(s). I do not profit from these stories, I only do them for fun.

Author's Note: This is the first part in a planned Trilogy. I have an entire universe planned and I am willing to flesh it out if I get enough requests via reviews (Hint). I welcome critics so long as they give an example of what they didn't like **AND** then give a tip for improvement. If all you do is say 'this sucks' or 'you have no talent' I will ban you from comments because such things are not going to help me as a writer.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro was in a bad spot. He was tired, bleeding, and facing two of the strongest opponents of his life. For the last two weeks he and Luffy had been training with the Gorgon sisters: Boa Marigold, Boa Sandersonia and the "Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock. They had been training, Luffy to learn how to use his Haoshoku Haki and Zoro to get stronger. When he had first used his Azura technique they told him that it was most likely Haki manipulation so he had been training with the younger sisters while Luffy spent his time with Hancock (training or not).

"Argh" grunted Zoro as he dodged a blow to the head from Marigolds spear. The youngest of the sisters was the only one who used a weapon and she was damn good at it.

"What's a matter Roronoa you're slowing down, are you tired already? Pathetic we haven't even broken a sweat yet" taunted the middle sister Sandersonia. She had a rather odd personality and liked to toy with her victims in battle so it wasn't much of a surprise that she liked to tease Zoro.

"Shut up, there are two of you and one of me, besides how do you know I'm not luring you into a false sense of security"

"Because you're not that smart" smirked Marigold

Despite their claims the sisters knew not to underestimate the Straw Hats swordsman. During their first training session he'd proven that he was arguably as strong as Luffy, so he was not one to be overconfident around.

Hancock had banded anyone from watching her and Luffy train because it was far too

Dangerous for anyone to be around them when they were both using their Haoshoku Haki and as a result Zoro's training sessions had become a spectators sport on par with Buggy's circus. So even though he at fist found it distracting, Zoro wasn't surprised to see that the stadium was filled with Kuga studying his fighting style. Santoryu had become popular among the Kuja and not a day passed that he wasn't asked several times to give them lessons in his preferred fighting style. It wasn't as if he didn't like the attention of so many women, he just found it annoying to be pestered during meditation.

"Hey I got a question"

"So do we, is now really the time to be asking questions? You could lose an arm" taunted Sandersonia

"I'd deal with it, can I ask my question?"

"Shoot"

"Do Hancock and Luffy actually train or do they just waste time sucking face? I thought we were supposed to be training not dating"

The two sisters were both dumb struck by his audacity. What he had just said was nothing less than scandalous and they stared at him with pure fury in their eyes.

"Our sister does not suck face!" Raged the sisters in stereo

"They are so training, it's just dangerous to be around when they do" added Marigold

"Their about as dangerous as a blind sniper"

Zoro mentally slapped himself for that remark. A blind sniper, although maybe not as intimidating as one that could see, was a very dangerous thing.

"I'm just saying they better not be wasting time strolling through the jungle while the rest off us are killing ourselves or I'm going to kick some serious ass!"

* * *

In truth Hancock actually had been training Luffy, it was just coincidence that today happened to be their day off and she and her Straw Hated beloved were walking through the jungle. She had told Luffy that he needed to take a day off to give his muscle a chance to rest and suggested a picnic to get him to go along with the idea of not training, it worked. Luffy was looking forward to the meal Sanji had made out of the exotic foods found on Amazon Lily. Hancock was looking forward to being with Luffy.

"Hey Hancock"

"Yes Luffy"

"How am I coming along with my Haki training?"

"Very good, amazing really. You've learned how to activate it at will and can use it for hours on end, but not at the levels you should be capable of. We need to work on your power output, but lets not talk about that right now today was supposed to be about us, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, sorry about that"

Satisfied with her answer Luffy adjusted his grip on the pack of food he was carrying and continued to follow Hancock to the mysterious spot she had picked out for their picnic.

Although they had never actually said the words they were practically dating. When he wasn't with his friends he was with her, either training or spending time together. It was nice, he no longer spent time with her to suppress his pain, he spent time with her because he genuinely liked to. He enjoyed her company and liked to make her laugh, he liked the goofy way she behaved around him and had noticed that she never acted that way around others and though that it was something special and his alone. Although they had never said the words he considered them to be dating.

Now that he no longer thought of her as a friend as saw her as his girlfriend, Luffy could see why she was called the most beautiful woman in the world, and could only hope that she would never attempt to use her Mero Mero powers on him because he was sure that next time they would work and turn him to stone.

Hancock could now look Luffy in the eye and only blushed after heavy make-out sessions. The two were very happy together and the subject of many rumors, the biggest of which was how an idiot like Luffy could win the heart of the most beautiful woman in the world.

Yes he was a great guy, strong enough to warrant a 300 million bounty, highly respected by the pirates currently inhabiting Amazon Lily and capable of lightening any mood with his childish antics but nobody could deny the fact that he was an idiot. It just didn't make sense how he could get a girl like Hancock.

After an hour of hiking they reached their destination. They were standing atop the giant snake statue's that adorned the top of the mountain in the middle of the island and the view was breathtaking.

"SSSOOOO CCOOOOLLLLL!" shouted Luffy

He was currently looking out over the valley that house the Kuja village. It looked like an innately decorated bowl filled with ants that were in actuality people. From were he stood he could see the entire island and far out to sea. The trees of the forest looked like green clouds beneath him and he wondered if he'd ever see green clouds on the Grand Line. The ocean stretched out forever in every direction and since it was high noon the entire surface sparkled like a light blue night sky overflowing with stars.

"This place is awesome!" he shouted as Hancock finished laying out the picnic "Hancock your island is great!"

"Thank you" she blushed. (Alright so she stilled blushed) "Luffy everything's ready"

"Oh, coming"

* * *

"Hey Rayleigh I've got a question for you"

The one who was talking was Usopp. He and the other Straw Hats were in a makeshift bar at the edge of Amazon Lily. The Supernova's were there and every one was trying to relax after a day of training for the eventual battle with Black Beard.

"Oh what is it?"

Rayleigh was once the former right hand man of the Pirate King Gold Rodger but now he was a humble old man. He wore glasses and had entirely white hair and the facial hair on his chin was arraigned into stripes.

"How did you know were we were to send the Flying Fish guys to get us?"

This got everyone's attention. It was a mystery indeed and the subject of rumor among the Straw Hats themselves. Although he didn't want to Rayleigh could see the curiosity in the youngsters around him and decided to tell.

"Bartholomew Kuma told me" this definitely came as a surprise

"He he he what!"

"He told me were he was sending you all"

"Why""

"I have no clue you'd have to ask him"

It didn't make sense, why would a Warlord go out of his way to save some rookie pirates from the marines and what's more why would the marines trust him afterwards? It just didn't make sense.

"I may have an idea as to why" came a voice from the back of the room. It belonged to 'Red Flag' Diaz Drake, one of the Supernova's. Everyone turned to him eager to hear his story.

"I use to be a marine rear admiral before I turned Pirate and when I was still working for Sengoku I heard something about a Pacifista project"

"A what?"

"The Pacifista project is what Sengoku called the process of turning Kuma into a cyborg. When it was all done he was supposed to be a mindless killing machine completely under their control, so my guess is that saving the Straw Hats was his final FU to the marines"

"That's horrible, why would he let them do that to him?"

"Don't know but I heard he made some sort of deal, what I have no idea"

The assembled Straw Hats sat there and tried to absorb this new information. Was the reason Kuma 'saved' them as simple as putting one over on the marines. If he wanted to screw with the marines one last time it made sense but why them, surely there was something else he could've done but why save them, what made them so special?

* * *

It was sun set when Hancock and Luffy returned to the village. They had eaten their picnic and had spent the day talking about their past adventure. Luffy talked about how he had defeated Crocodile, meeting Shanks, about places like Skypia and how he had beaten the legendary Flying pirate Shiki. Hancock told him of the few happy childhood memories she had had as a child before she was enslaved and about the fights she had with powerful pirates since she became a Warlord.

When they returned to the village they were given the usual greetings of praise that the Kuja would always give them. But when they reached the castle they found an annoyed Elder Nyon waiting for them.

"Were have you two been, I've been waiting for hours for your return"

"Out, and you are you to question me" spate Hancock as she looked down at Nyon so much that her back arched so much that she faced the ceiling.

"I am a former Empress and I've important news regarding Luffy and his friends and I've been waiting for you two to share it with everyone"

With the arrival of Luffy and Hancock, Elder Nyon was finally able to share the news she had been saving all day.

"Alright what was it you wanted to tell us Granny Nyon"

"This" she said as she threw papers down on the table for all to see. They were bounties.

They were old and familiar pictures with some new one thrown into the mix, but what was new on all of them were the numbers at the bottom.

"Cat Burglar Nami" it was the same sexy photo that as taken under false pretences "20million"

"The King of Sniper's Sogeking" the old photo of Usopp's stern mask "50million"

"Cotton Candy Lover Chopper" this was a new photo of his Monster point form "75million"

"Demon Child Nico Robin" the stern picture of her fighting for he life at Enies Lobby "100million"

"Cyborg Franky" same old picture "115million"

"Dead Bones Brook" this was a new picture of his skeleton form "45million"

The Straw Hats were stunned at their new bounties. Most were happy, Chopper was ecstatic, Nami was horrified. As surprising as these new bounties were they were nothing to those of the Straw Hats Monster Trio.

"Black Leg Sanji" this new wanted poster had an actual photo of Sanji's face and he couldn't be happier "200million"

"Pirate Hunter Zoro" "240million"

"Straw Hat Luffy" "500million"

There had to bad a mistake. Yes they were strong but for three rookies in the same crew to have bounties of 200million, 240million and 500million was unheard of. There just had to have been a mistake.

"500MILLION!"

"AN ACTUAL PICTURE, YES!"

"Not bad!"

The Straw Hats weren't the only one to get new bounties the remaining Supernova's got higher bounties as well.

"Captain Eustass Kid, 350million"

"Magician Basil Hawkins, 275million"

"Red Flag Diaz Drake, 250million"

"Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law, 245million"

"Roar of the Sea Scratchmen Apoo, 215million"

"Massacre Solder Killer, 190million"

"Big Eater Jewelry Bonney, 160million"

"Gang Capone Bege, 145million"

"Mad Monk Urouge, 110million"

"Hey why did your guy's bounties go up to" asked a curious Luffy

"Probably because of all the Marines and Kuma Clones we smacked down at the Saboady Archipelago when you punched out that Tenryubito, Straw Hat" pointed out Kid

For the rest of the day the pirates compared their respective bounties and traded stories of how they had gotten them. Some of the Supernovas were angry at Luffy when they found out that he was the one responsible for the trouble they ran into on the Saboady Archipelago but none dared to attack him given his new bounty and the fact that Hancock would most likely intervene.

* * *

The next morning the Straw Hats were together in a private house that Hancock had given them to use. She had kicked everyone out of the castle and hundreds of Kuja stood guard around it as she and her sisters bathed. To explain away there powers and hide their past as slaves Hancock had told the world that they were cursed by a Gorgon. They always bathed in private and told everyone that they had Gorgon eyes on their backs but this was a lie to discourage anyone from seeing their former slave marks. The only one who knew the truth, other than granny Nyon, was Luffy and he wasn't going to tell anyone because he cared too much for Hancock.

"Hey Luffy" called Nami, she like everyone else, except Zoro, was curious as to the exact nature of Luffy's and Hancock's relationship

"Hrph" he answered. His mouth was of course full of food and he was still packing more into it.

Nami was about to ask Luffy a very personal question when a Kuja ran in to the room shouting.

"The Marines are here the marines are here"

The woman was a young Kuja with short blond hair who wore a revealing outfit with a cape that had saved Luffy's life when he first came to Amazon Lily. Her name was Marguerite.

"Lu…ffy…" she puffed. She was very out of breath and had probably run to the village from the shore line.

"Is…Hebihime-sama…finished…bathing yet?"

"I don't think so"

"Then can you…go to the castle and…tell her that the…Marines are here"

"They are? I'm on it" rushed Luffy as he rose from his seat and bolted out of the room and into the castle.

To the mystery, and envy, of everyone on the island Luffy and granny Nyon were the only ones allowed into the castle when the Gorgon sisters bathed. So he was the only one currently available to warn Hancock about the marines.

"Your sure is the Marines" asked Nami

Rather than struggle to answer Marguerite took a minute to gather her wind. She held a hand to her chest to measure her pulse and waited until it slowed before answering. When she was no longer panting she answered.

"Yes"

"You don't think they found out that Hancock is hiding us all here do you?"

"I don't know all I saw was six battleships on the horizon"

"Battleships!" cried Usopp

Given the size of the pirate armada that had sailed to Amazon Lily it was entirely possible that someone had seen them but if that was the case would the Marines only send six battleships?


	7. Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters from its cannon or non cannon. I have no connection with it at all because it is the sole property of its owner(s). I do not profit from these stories, I only do them for fun.

Author's Note: This is the first part in a planned Trilogy. I have an entire universe planned and I am willing to flesh it out if I get enough requests via reviews (Hint). I welcome critics so long as they give an example of what they didn't like **AND** then give a tip for improvement. If all you do is say 'this sucks' or 'you have no talent' I will ban you from comments because such things are not going to help me as a writer.

SORRY: that its been so long since my last update i've been planning a family reunion but now that its over (It went great) so as an apology i bring you all a double update, one chapter of 'Shattered Dreams' and one chapter of my other fiction 'The Inadequate Spiderman'. I plan to update on alternate weeks with my other fic 'The Inadequate Spiderman' so i will update this story in two Sundays time, so until then read and review

* * *

"Please Vice-Admiral Garp you have to calm down or else Fleet Admiral Sengoku said he'd throw you in the stockade" Pleaded a young muscular pink headed man.

His name was Coby and his dream had been to join the Marines but now he was trying to restrain his commanding officer and idol Monkey D. Garp 'The Fist'.

"I Will Not Calm Down, that sun of a bitch killed my grandson!" argued Garp

He was of coarse referring to Admiral Akainu, the man who dealt the death blow to his adopted grandson Portgas D. Ace. When he saw him do it, it took Sengoku to keep him from killing his fellow Marine (yes he had temporarily forgotten his hatred after digging himself out from the rubble of Marine HQ, you would to if you had been buried alive for a few days) but it came back to him when he had seen that Akainu had also survived the war. The only thing that kept him from killing him now was that Akainu was sailing on the opposite side of the Grand Line looking for the White Beard Pirates with Sengoku and the two remaining admirals where keeping an eye on him.

"Please vice-admiral Garp calm down, our mission is to get Boa Hancock to come with us to hunt down the remaining White Beard Pirates"

The battleships under the command of Garp were anchored just outside of the no sailing zone surrounding Amazon Lily. Sengoku didn't want to anger Hancock so he ordered Garp to wait for some one to notice them. He hated waiting but if the marines sailed any closer to the island it could lead to war with the Kuja.

"Damn woman she has to know where here waiting for her by now were is she" muttered a bored looking blond marine with a visor over his eyes.

"Helmeppo don't talk about her like that she's one of the Warlords" Coby pleaded of his visor wearing blond friend.

"I don't care who she is we shouldn't be wasting our time…"

"Calm down you too here she comes" interrupted an unknown sailor

Indeed a ship was approaching from the island. It held no sails and was pulled by two large sea serpents called Yuda. The ship was filled with warrior women and on the head of on e of the Yuda rode the 'Pirate Empress' and queen of Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock.

"What do you men want with me, the war with White Beard is over and I have fulfilled my duties as a Warlord and now wish to rest on my homeland so leave" demanded the busty queen of Amazon Lily.

Hancock was standing at the head of her ship on top of one of her Yuda with her entire pirate crew ready for battle should the Marines make a move. She had no intention of helping the marines any more and was trying to intimidate them into leaving.

"Wrong, the war isn't over until Sengoku says it's over so you still need to help us hunt down the White Beard Pirates"

"Well I no longer care what you do to my title as Warlord so you men are on your own" she turned to leave

Garp smirked at her attitude. He didn't care that she had refused like he had guessed she would but he was annoyed at the time he had wasted. He was about to leave when he noticed something about her. On her left wrist was a bracelet that he knew for a fact was one of a kind in the world because he had made it himself.

His anger flayed slightly and he leapt onto Hancock's ship. At once all her Kuja pointed weapons at him but he ignored them. He walked up to Hancock who had turned to glare at him and stared at her bracelet.

"What do you think you're doing" Hancock pointed and arched her back in a way that only she ever did, so much so that she was looking down on Garp so much that she was staring at the sky.

Garp could only stare at her bracelet, he was sure that it was the one he made.

"I suggest you all leave unless you want to fight two wars" Hancock warned

"Maybe we should just go Sir" Coby asked but Garp ignored him

"That's a nice bracelet" he commented "were did you get it"

This Question surprised her as it wasn't one she would've expected but she instantly thought up a cover story.

"I'm a pirate so I stole it"

"Liar"

Hancock's eye twitched in annoyance and Garp stood so he was face to face with her. Both stared into each others eyes trying to get a psychological advantage over the other. Garp leaned in a little closer so that only Hancock would here him before whispering.

"May I tell you a secret Misses Pirate Empress; that bracelet is one of a kind, I know this because I made it. I then gave it to my son Monkey D. Dragon who gave it to his son, my grandson, Monkey D. Luffy"

'Oh shit' ran through Hancock's mind

"So when you say that you stole it you can see why I would have a problem with that; so I ask you how, exactly, did you come into possession of that bracelet"

Hancock mentally swore and thought of a way out of her current situation but didn't show her stress on her face. If she told Garp that Luffy had given it to her he would know that he was on the island and may tell the other marines but he was Luffy's grandfather if what he said was true so he may just want to make sure that Luffy was okay. She had to test the waters.

"How do I know what you say is true, this could be some marine trick of yours" Hancock began the game of cat and mouse.

"The inscription on the inside says 'the will of D will never die' doesn't it" Garp retorted

Hancock blinked because she didn't know of any inscription on the bracelet, Luffy had just told her that this was something his grandfather (he didn't say who) had given to him to give to someone special. She looked down and turned it over exposing the back of it to both her and Garp and indeed the prophesized inscription was on it.

Hancock's jaw dropped but she quickly regained her composure and looked at Garp. He was indeed who he claimed to be, Luffy's grandfather. His eyes were filled with rage like a bull seeing red. He had lost Ace and now thought that he may have lost Luffy to one of the Warlords, he wanted nothing more than to lash out at anything. Not wanting to get into a pointless fight Hancock decided to tell him the truth.

"I think we should discus this in private" she motioned her head to her room

Hancock led Garp to her room for the two of them to talk. Some marines tried to protest their commanding officer being alone on a ship full of pirates but he waved them off.

"First of all" started Hancock once she and Garp were alone in her room "yes I lied about stealing it, Luffy gave it to me as thanks"

"Liar"

"It's the truth; it was for all the help I gave him"

"Help with what"

"Saving Ace. Think about it how can anybody get past the impregnable defenses of Imple Down without help. Plus he just happened to do so while I was visiting, he got in because I snuck him in, that's the only reason I agreed to fight against White Beard, to give Luffy a chance to save his brother"

Garp stared into her eyes. He didn't sense any lies from her but her story didn't add up. She was the man hating leader of an all woman island why would she help a man.

"If what you say is true why would you do this?"

"Why? Because he is the first man I've met to show compassion to women, to put others above him self. That is why I…I…" she couldn't believe she was telling this to him "love him and why I am hiding him and his friends on my island. Besides why would I make up such a lie that all but guarantied that my island would be attacked?"

This time it was Garps turn to drop his jaw. She loved Luffy? She was hiding him and his friends to keep them safe from the Marines?

"You're hiding him here, is he alright, can I see him"

"Yes I am; he doing fine, losing Ace was hard for him but I'd like to think that I'm helping to lesson the pain and no you can't see him, it would raise to much suspicion if I were to let you on the island, I am the man hating queen of Amazon Lily after all"

Garp wanted to argue but knew she was right about the danger in seeing him. Only his men would keep quit about such a thing the rest were solders Sengoku gave him as reinforcements incase he came across Black Beard or any of the White Beard Pirates, if he went ashore someone was sure to blab.

"Can…can you give him a message from me" he pleaded. His eyes were desperate like a dog that was starving to death and wanted scraps to survive the cold night

"Yes I can, what is it"

"I'm proud of him for what he did to save his brother and that I want him to stay safe. After the destruction of Enies Lobby, his punching of a World Noble, the breakout of Imple Down, what he did in the war and the fact that he's Dragons son he'll probably end up as one of the world's ten most wanted men. So I want him to do everything in his power to make sure that he survives because if he dies on me I'll beat his corpse so bad he'll jump back to life just to beg for mercy"

"I'll make sure to tell him" Hancock smiled ever so slightly

Garp got up to leave but stopped as he gripped the door.

"You said you loved Luffy didn't you"

"Yes I did"

"Does he return your feelings?"

"Yes he does"

"Then I ask the two off you not to go after Black Beard, he's to strong for Luffy and I've already lost one grandson so I refuse to lose another"

"I think you underestimate what Luffy is capable of"

"I trained him, I saw him fight in the war, and I know what he's capable of"

"No you don't, what you saw in the war was a tired and wounded Luffy that had already fought his way into and out of Imple Down so what you saw wasn't his full strength. Besides next time he meets Black Beard I'll have finished training him in how to use his Haki"

Garp looked at the woman before him and shook his head.

"I thank you for making him stronger but he'll still be out of his league, after you all left something terrible happened. Black Beard used his Powers to steal White Beards from his corpse so he now posses the powers of the Yami Yami no Mi and the Gura Gura no Mi Devil Fruits"

Hancock's eyes grew wide in shock with this revelation

"That's…that's impossible, how can it be possible for one person have the powers of two Devil Fruits"

"I don't know but some how it is and now that bastard has the power of two of the strongest Devil Fruits in history; Oh and here's some more good news, Sengoku is putting a lot of effort into the Pasifista project. Right now there are 163 and they should total 1000 in two months time so he plans to unleash them on pirates across the world, starting with Black Beard, the remainder of White Beards army and Luffy"

"I'll give him your warning"

"Thank you"

* * *

"Ze ha ha ha ha ha ha, I wonder if those idiot marines have dug themselves out yet" laughed Marshall D. Teach, the man better known as Black Beard

"What do you mean dig themselves out captain I thought we killed them" argued his helmsmen Jesus Burgess

"I'm sure we took out the small fries but I'll bet that the big guns are still in the game"

"True" added his navigator Lafitte "but that is not a problem, right now we have to figure out how to get to the New World considering the state of Fishman Island"

The Black beard pirates had sailed to the Red Line, the great continent that divided the world in two, and planned to sail into the New World via the route in Fishman Island but when they dived to it they found that the tunnel that housed Fishman Island had collapsed, trapping them in the first half of the grand Line.

"Guess we have to climb over it and get a new ship in the other side" said Black Beard

"We can't do that what are the odds of us finding a ship big enough for San Juan Wolf" argued Jesus

"Calm down there's a simple solution to this, if we can't go under the Red Line and we can't go over it then all we have to do is go though it" snarled Black Beard

Black Beard walked to the front of his ship and stood proudly at the very edge of it. He took in a deep breath taking in the salt air around him and slowly drew back his right fist.

Immediately his fist was covered in a quivering bubble of blue energy. He threw his fist outward in a powerful jab and cracked the air like glass. A powerful invisible force erupted out of the cracks and flew across the water and slammed into the wall of the Red Line. The impact caused all the dust that wall on the cliffs edge to blow off and drift into the wind. When the dust settled several doze shallow cracks could be seen in the cliff side.

"Ze ha ha ha ha ha, looked like this could take awhile"

Black Beard drew back his fist for another punch and the second one deepened the fissures and caused several large boulders to fall into the sea.

* * *

*Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble*

"Father, Father what's happening" cried a young blond woman

"It's an earthquake Shalulia calm down it will pass"

"But it has been going on for more than a minute is that normal"

"Father! Where are you!" shouted a male voice in the distance

"Your sister and I are in the throne room Charloss"

*BOOM* *CRUMBLE* *CRASH* *RUMBLE*

"Wha-what was that" cried Shalulia

"It was probably a tower falling" spoke her father

"A to-tower" whimpered Charloss

"Calm down you two; we live in the holy city of Mariejois, the center of the world, we are the descendants of the creators of this world, nothing bad can or will ever happen to us do you understand"

The world nobles Saint Charloss his sister Saint Shalulia and their father Saint Roswald were gathered together in the thrown room of their own castle. Despite his boastful claim Roswald was worried because bad things had happened to him and his family before. In the past month his son Charloss had been assaulted by and unnamed swordsman before killing him and then punched out by the pirate Monkey D. Luffy. He himself had been knocked out by a member of Luffy's crew and two off his slaves had escaped, a mermaid that his son had paid 500 million for and an ex-pirate captain.

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

"The shakings getting worse" wined Charloss

*Crash*

"AIIIIII" screamed Shalulia. A chandelier had fallen from the ceiling and nearly crushed her and now the paintings where falling off of the walls and the suits of armor that decorated the castle were all rattling at a deafening level.

"Oh god…" Charloss stood at a window and wet him self at what he saw "Father! Father Look at the city it's…it's…it's the end of the world!"

Roswald stumbled to the window and could not make a sound at what he saw. Their was a giant sink hole that was swallowing up buildings one after the other and the edge of the city was coming closer and closer to the castle because the cliffs were collapsing and dropping buildings into the sea.

"RUN!" he screamed

The three world nobles bolted from the room and made a mad dash to the other side of the castle. They would have gone faster but they were weighed down by the air suits they wore so that they wouldn't breathe in the same air as commoners.

Shalulia was about ten meters ahead of her father and brother because she had been the closest to the door. Roswald was faster then his son but not by much.

*Crack*

"Shalulia look out" yelled Roswald. The roof was crumbling and a large piece had nearly fallen on his daughter but thanks to his warning she was able to dodge it

The ceiling was now failing in several places and it was raining rocks on the three nobles. A small rock had shattered Shalulia's glass bubble helmet and cut her face in several places but hadn't hit her head. Roswald and Charloss had willingly taken of their helmets because their sweat was fogging them up and making it hard for them to see.

Roswald dodged a piece of rubble but Carloss tripped over it. He was about to pick himself up when a large ceiling stone fell on and broke his leg. The scream of pain he let out got his families attention and got them both to stop for a second.

"Father, sister help me" he pleaded

Roswald took one look at his son's leg and knew he would be dead weight

"Leave him" he ordered his daughter before he started running again. Shalulia stared at her father in disbelief at his abandonment of his own son and considered helping Charloss herself for a second but also ran off, more concerned for her own safety.

Charloss' jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out at his family abandoning him. They were leaving him to die.

"Father, sister comeback back" he cried "HELP MEEEE!!!"

He had tiers falling down his cheeks from the pain in his broken leg and try as he might he couldn't free himself from under the stone that pinned him to the ground.

* * *

"Father why did we leave Charloss behind"

"He was dead weight in his condition, if we had tried to help him we all would've died"

The two remaining nobles ran for their live through their collapsing castle. They each fell a few times but picked themselves up and kept on running. They ran for a few hundred feet before they saw the door that lead outside. The two burst though and could see thousands of others running for safety.

"Quickly Shalulia run for the stairs that head down to the harbor, it's our only hope"

The pair ran for the stairs but the sea of people blocked their path so Roswald pulled out his gun and started shooting. He hit several people in their backs and in the backs of their heads and at once the crowd parted for them, allowing them to run along toward safety.

"Out of our way, out of our way you filthy commoners, we're celestial dragons and demand that you make way" Roswald spate has he continued to shoot at any one who stood between him and the harbor.

"Father, father it hurts" cried Shalulia. When her glass helmet has shattered it left several cuts on her face and the flowing blood was making it hard to see where she was running.

"I know my daughter but you have to put up with it for the time being, look we're almost at the harbor, well find a doctor on the ship and hell tend to your wounds but for now keep running"

* * *

"Help me, please somebody help me" screamed Charloss. His throat was sore from screaming and he was losing a lot of blood. The bone from his broken leg had pierced thought his shin and the lack of blood was making him dizzy.

*Rattle* *Thank* *Rattle* *Thank*

Charloss looked up and saw that the earthquake had become so bad that the suits of armor were falling over, one by one.

'God damn father that bastard' he thought 'God damn sister that bitch, how dare they leave me here to die'

"DAMN THEM BOTH TO HELL" he thundered

*Click* *Clunk*

Charloss turned to the side and saw the suit of armor next to him fall over. He realized that it wasn't big enough to crush him but realized that it was holding an unsheathed sword that was aiming for his neck. He tried to scream but it was too late the blade had cut into his neck and slit his vocal cords.

He pulled away from the sword, felt the tip of the blade slide out of his jugular, and gripped his neck that was now gushing blood. He tried to scream but without vocal cords he couldn't and that only made the pain worse because with pain sometimes all you have is the scream.

He clutched at his neck trying to clamp he wound shut but it was useless. His grip continued to weaken and weaken as his eyes glassed over. The castle continued to collapse around him and the rubble became his grave. The ironically named 'Saint' Charloss died with the holy city of Mariejois in ,an event that would secure Black Beards place in history as the most evil man who had ever lived, the destruction of the Red Line.


	8. A League of their own

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters from its cannon or non cannon. I have no connection with it at all because it is the sole property of its owner(s). I do not profit from these stories, I only do them for fun.

Author's Note: This is the first part in a planned Trilogy. I have an entire universe planned and I am willing to flesh it out if I get enough requests via reviews (Hint). I welcome critics so long as they give an example of what they didn't like **AND** then give a tip for improvement. If all you do is say 'this sucks' or 'you have no talent' I will ban you from comments because such things are not going to help me as a writer.

**SORRY: **I took so long to update but i've been having computer problems and i have five sisters who share the computer. luckily i got a few chapters ahead so i can update weekly for a while so i hope that helps to make up for it. Again i'm so sorry for the delay.

**PS:** I am so sorry, i thought i updated a few days ago, i am so sorry.

* * *

"Ha" grunted a large muscular monk.

"You missed him Urouge" taunted Eustass Kid

"You suck but your mans pretty good their Kid" teased Trafalgar Law

"Shut up Law or else I'll kill you" snapped Kid

Eight of the eleven Super Novas were training together on Amazon Lily. Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law were watching Urouge fight with Kids second in command Killer. Urouge would swing around his large metal pillar weapon like it was a bat but Killers superior speed allowed him to easily dodge it.

Killer spun his wrist mounted rotating sickles and ran at Urouge. He ducked down and rolled to the side to dodge a wide swing from his larger foe before jumping twenty feet into the air and aiming a kick at Urouge's face. With unexpected speed from someone his size Urouge pulled his weapon in front of his face to block the kick before trusting it at Killer like a spear. Killer was able to kick off the end of it and landed a few feet away from his Captain and Law. Urouge positioned his weapon to look like a pool cue and Killer spun both of his sickles like buzz saws before the two charged at each other.

"Oh here comes the good part" smiled Kid but what should have been a bloody collision was stopped by a man with a rapier sword in one hand and an axe in the other who stopped both competitors with little effort.

"What the hell are you doing Drake" yelled Kid

"Practicing" was all he said before he swung around at swiped at Killer with his axe but the latter back flipped away to safety. He then ran up Urouge's weapon and stabbed at his head but Urouge threw his weapon into the air and X. Drake was sent flying.

"Aw hell you were right Hawkins" complained a man with extra long arms and a second set of elbows.

"Of course I was, now pay me Apoo" retorted Basil Hawkins

"What the hell are you two talking about" interrupted Kid

"Hawkins and I had a bet on if Drake would but in and start training with Urouge and Killer, now I owe him 2 million"

"You know" started Law "with Mr. Straw Hat, his swords man, Urouge, Killer and Drake training I'm in the mood for a good fight myself"

"For once we agree on something" Kid eyed Law, Hawkins and Apoo "you three wanna throw down"

"A clash of the captains, I'm in" shouted a giddy Apoo

"Why not" added Law

"I predict that today is a good day to train" finished Hawkins

The entire island of Amazon Lily was readying itself for war. When word had reached the island that he had torn a hole in the Red Line everyone recognized Black Beard as a threat that would continue to grow in power and knew that the best way to beat him was to stick together. The Kuja had tripled there training regimen and the remainders of White Beards army had been getting ready to avenge there father. The wild card in this situation where the supernova's, most had grudges against Luffy but they all realized that none of them could beat Black Beard on there own so the only question was if they would fight against or with Black Beard.

* * *

Across the island Sanji was preparing meals for several hundred women. His cooking, Brook's playing and Buggies circus were all big attractions on the island so to keep the Kuja from running from one end of the island to the other he had set up shop at Buggy's circus tent which had been rented out for the night for a concert by Brook.

He had just finished serving everyone and was taking a much needed break because feeding an island of beautiful women everyday isn't easy.

"Tired Curly Cook" asked Franky

"A bit but it's nothing that being surrounded by so many women can't fix"

"You're perverted" said Franky

"Oh you're one to talk mister thong" retorted Sanji with a cocky smirk on his face

"It's a Speedo" spate Franky, he hated it when people made fun of his fashion

The two crew mate's stood up and glared at each other. They probably would've broken out into a childish fight but some thing caught Sanji's eye and he put an end to things.

"Hey Franky keep an eye on things for me will you"

"Huh what, hey were are you going"

Over Franky shoulder Sanji had seen a familiar pink head of hair that he noticed had never been seen talking to anyone. Her name was Jewelry Bonney and Sanji knew that she had been dating Ace so he figured that she was depressed over his death and wanted to cheer her up.

"Oy Bonney-Chan" called Sanji

Bonney turned around and saw a young blond man with the strangest eyebrows she'd ever seen running toward her.

"Do I know you" he looked familiar but she couldn't place him. Since the island was crawling with pirates she figured that she must have seen his wanted poster and forgotten about it.

"Maybe, have you ever heard of 'Black Leg' Sanji" he kicked strait up in the air and held his position in a neat action pose

"Not that I can think of" she commented unimpressed

"Oh it's no problem" he smiled "I haven't broken the 100 million mark yet, unlike Luffy and that Moss Headed bastard Zoro"

At the mention of Luffy's name Bonney's eye twitched a little. She still wanted revenge for the trouble he had caused at the Saboady Archipelago but he was Ace's little brother and she didn't want to do anything that would hurt Ace, even if he was dead.

"Anyway" Sanji snapped Bonney out of her day dream "I just wanted to know if you've eaten yet, I've been cooking all day and I don't think I've seen you eat yet. Why don't you come back with me to Buggies tent and I'll whip you up whatever you want?"

Bonney had wanted to morn but at the mention of food she realized how hungry she was, and she could eat a cow when she wasn't hungry at all, so she decided to make the blonde cook before her pay for his offer.

* * *

"Argh, I'm so board" complained Nami

"You could always train with everyone else" Robin pointed out

"Are you insane" she snapped "I'm not cut out for a war, didn't you see what kind of shape Luffy ended up in and he's 100,000 times stronger than me. Even if I trained for 100 million years I'd never get strong enough to be of any help"

"So you're not planning on fighting" Robin asked pointedly

"I…I…" Nami exhaled in defeat, this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have

"What use would I be Robin" she clutched her knees "I'm not a monster like Luffy, Zoro or Sanji and I'm not even a fighter like Brook or Franky. Usopp's a great sniper and Chopper has super strength…I don't even have a useful power like you do"

"What about your weapon?" Robin asked

"I've asked Usopp about that and he told me that he's already made it as strong as he can"

"That maybe true but have you practiced the limits of what you can do with it"

"…"

"Nami" Robin had never used her name before so it got her attention "did you feel the same about fighting Crocodile in Alabaster"

"Yeah"

"And what about when you all rescued me from CP9 and Enies Lobby"

"Yes"

"You honestly didn't think you'd be of any use and yet you fought to the death…why?"

"Vivi was my friend and by the time you were kidnapped you'd become my friend too"

"I've heard about how hard you fought to save your village from Arlong, why do that if you believed it was hopeless"

"That was different, that was one friend at a time and my village, this…this is too big, it's the whole fucking world Robin and I can't…I…can't"

Nami started to shake and was fighting back tears of fear and shame. She was honestly thinking about abandoning her friends to save her self, that's how scared she was, and it disgusted her.

Robin sat next to Nami and put an arm around her shoulders to pull her into a hug.

"Don't think of it as a fight for the world Nami, think of it as a fight for your friends and village, if we lose we die and in the resulting chaos your village may be destroyed. Don't think of it as a fight for the world but as a fight for what is most precious to you…trust me it helps"

"What?" that last comment stuck Nami as odd

"I don't have a home some were to protect like you do, mine was destroyed a long time ago, I don't think I'd be of much help in a war either but I'm going to do everything I can, no matter how little, to help protect my Nakama"

* * *

It had been a month since the war with White Beard and Black Beard was on top of the world. Two weeks ago he had torn a whole in the Red Line, joining the first half of the Grand Line with the second half known as the New World, and he was feared across the globe. Word had gotten out about his dual Devil Fruit powers and it was spreading like wild fire. He had killed one Yonkou, gotten two more to fight each other, destroyed Marine Ford, and tore a hole in the Red Line and as a result pirate crews all over the world were pledging their allegiance to him by the dozens; he was well on his way to being King of the Pirates.

"Ze ha ha ha ha ha ha; what a month didn't I tell you all that I could do it, I'm so damn close to being king I can taste it"

"Yeah our captains the best" boasted Jesus

"So Lafitte what's new with the recruitment process" asked Black Beard

"You currently have 230 pirate captains willing to side with you Captain" answered Lafitte "It's the largest armada the world has ever seen"

"230 huh, that's not too bad" he grinned, rather pleased with himself but his face became dark as he spoke in a more serious tone "but I think we can do so much better, don't you"

"Hy-hy-hy-hyuck" laughed Basco Shot "how are you going to get bigger than that captain, 230 ships is huge"

"There's only one thing I could possibly do to get bigger than I already am" Black Beard smiled darkly "and that's to make it impossible for the world to go back to the old ways"

"Huh, what does that mean?"

"Oh you'll see" promised Black Beard "trust me this is going to be good"

* * *

Back on Amazon Lily Hancock had finished training with Luffy for the day and had spent all day wondering if she should deliver Garp's message to him. Luffy had seen how uncomfortable she was and had finally wheedled it out of her. She had told him the whole story and was scared of what his reaction would be but his blank facial expression hadn't changed at all.

"Grandpa doesn't want me to fight him" he asked calmly

"No" answered Hancock

"He said that he doesn't think I'm strong enough to win yet" he asked calmly

"Yes he did" answered Hancock

"He wants me to run and hide and let the man responsible for Ace's capture and eventual death go free" he again asked calmly

Luffy's reaction was starting to worry Hancock. He usually went overboard with emotion and right now he wasn't showing any at all, he didn't even look angry like she had expected he would, he wasn't even raising his voice.

"Yes he does" she answered

Luffy broke eye contact with Hancock and looked down slightly. The brim of his hat and the shadow it cast completely concealed his eyes before he spoke again.

"I want the truth Hancock…do you agree with him" he asked

"…Yes and No" she waited until Luffy looked her in the eye again before finishing her answer "I don't believe that you are strong enough to Beat Black Beard or ever Akainu at the moment but I believe that when I'm done training you that you will be"

Luffy thought this over and returned to the position that hid his eyes.

"I want the truth again, if I where to fight him before I was ready and died what would you do" he asked

"I'd go after him" she rushed with out hesitation

"Even if you knew that you'd lose?"

This question surprised Hancock and she thought about it carefully before answering so she could give Luffy as honest an answer as possible.

"…Yes I would"

"That's why I won't lose" he yelled

"It's not a matter of determination"

"I WON"T LOSE!" he screamed

Luffy had only ever yelled at Hancock back when they were enemies but not since then. It surprised Hancock and surprised Luffy too. He had just yelled at the woman he cared for and he hated it.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you Hancock"

Hancock had hated men her whole life. As a child she heard nothing but bad things about them growing up on the island of women. When she first met one she was enslaved and it only worsened her thoughts about the opposite sex, she had believed all men to be monsters but then she met Luffy. When she first met Luffy she ordered him executed and all he cared about was saving those who would've been punished along with him. Hancock had given him a choice, save himself or save strangers that he barley knew. She believed him to be greedy and someone to think only of himself but without any hesitation he chose to save Marguerite and proved her wrong. He proved that not all men where monsters.

Luffy always met impossible situations with the same strategy, charge strait in full speed because losing was never an option. He wanted so badly to stop black Beard for capturing Ace. He wanted so badly to take his revenge on Akainu for killing his brother. He wanted so badly for Hancock not to get herself killed if he failed. For once in his life he feared failure and what would happen to those he cared about if he did. Without his brother he had wanted to die avenging him but Hancock had proven enough of a reason for him to want to live. She proved that living on was what he wanted.

The two would be lovers sat alone in the room for a long time, not looking at each other. They would each die for the one's they care about, especially for each other and now they new it. All they wanted was for the other to live and be happy, that's why Hancock was risking her own life to hide Luffy and was training him to use his Haki, that's why Luffy didn't want to do anything to make Hancock risk her own life for his sake anymore than she already was.

Hancock was the one to break the silence.

"Luffy…"

"It doesn't matter!" he interrupted her

"What?"

"It doesn't matter that I'm weak. I will get stronger, I am going to surpass my brother. I'm going to beat the crap out of Black Beard and Akainu!"

Luffy stood up and shouted at the heavens, declaring the promise of a lifetime.

"I'm going to make my brother proud by avenging him and then I'm going to find the One Piece because I'm the man who's going to be king of the pirates! I'm going to make him proud, I'm going to fulfill all our shared dreams and I'm not going to live a life of regrets, just like we promised. No backing down, no regrets, that's what we promised when we became brothers!"

With his declaration Luffy unleashed a huge wave of Haki that spread across the island and was felt by all. It crept up their spines like a shiver but it wasn't ominous, it filled them all with the sense that something incredible was about to happen.

The Kuja had felt this power before, back when Luffy fought to protect Marguerite and her friends. Nami hadn't felt this way since Arlong was defeated and her village was freed. Robin hadn't felt like this since her friends beat CP9 and rescued her from Enies Lobby. Law, Kid and their respective crews were reminded of when Silvers Rayleigh used his Haki back in the auction house.

It was the power of the conquering king and it was telling them all to prepare for war.


End file.
